Blood: The Sequel to Souls
by Lioner15
Summary: She's dead... She left me here, in this weird place to fend for myself. I'm much rather be dead like her. Then we could be together. But she would want me to live...so I shall. But not a day will pass where I shall try to find a way to return her. Nichole...wherever you are...I hope you can hear me...your friend...Alois Trancy...WARNING: M rated chapters at the end.
1. Prologue

I remember that first night. That awful night Nichole died and her friends brought me to this bloody place.

I had planned to tell Nichole that night…I had had everything ready and knew exactly what I was going to say and where to say it. But it was all ruined. I wanted to tell her that I…I had loved her.

For once, I had loved someone. But now when I think of her, it's only a heart_ache_ I feel.

I had woken up quickly after they brought me to America. I remember her parents crying. I remember the blood that covered my entire being.

After it all, they brought me to that place. There were people there in blue coats that took me into another room and put a thing on my nose and set me down on a cold metal table. I wanted them dead for even touching me.

They kept poking and prodding me, and I hated it. My vision got more and more dizzy too.

The pain soon became even more unbearable, but I couldn't do anything. But I did know that these people in their blue coats and torture tools needed to die.

So I kicked and screamed.

"LET ME OUT! I WANNA SEE HER!"

It's mostly vague from there on. I remember them hurting me and sticking a needle into me. At that point, I stopped trying and stopped fighting.

"N-Nichole…" I mumbled, and then gave into the darkness ahead of me.

…

"Alois…?"

I opened my eyes to see them.

"AHHH!" I screamed bloody murder and hid under the white covers, cowering. Tears stung my eyes, and I felt pain still throbbing on my wound.

I was wearing some weird paper thing as clothes, and under the barely covering paper I was completely nude. I kept shaking and crying. I was scared and wanted someone to say it was okay. But the only person that had ever said that to me….

…she was dead.

"Alois…calm down! It's us! Nichole's friends!"

I still didn't move.

"Alois…it's okay now…The doctors patched you up…"

One of them raised the snow white cover off of me, and they all looked down on me like I was an abomination or something.

"Oh my…" The mother said. She was the one who lifted the sheet off. "He's so scared…"

"He's trembling and crying like a BABY! Just look at his bloodshot eyes!"

"Maddie!"

I hugged my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. This place….I wanted to go away. I didn't want to be here. Not at all. The pain of my stab wound was increasing by the minute, but I was more scared to care. Now that I look back at it all, I should have paid more attention to my wound then my damn mind.

"G-Give him the doll…"

I kept shivering and refusing to move. I wanted to go home. I wanted love. I want…everything that is gone now…

"Alois…" The mother said, her voice soft. She was holding a little plush doll in her hands. "This was Nichole's….here."

I'll always remember that face she had when she spoke to me. It was of complete hopelessness mixed with a caring completion. But her sullen face was more sad then motherly right now.

She handed me the little plush and I took it with my shaky little hands. It was of a boy, with a little green hat and a sword in his hand. He was smiling.

I lowered my knees down and sat cross-legged. I stared at the little face of the doll for a bit, then brought it a bit closer to me. The more I stared at it, the more I wanted to rip its tiny smiling face into little strips of cloth. But then I remember that it had indeed been Nichole's.

I didn't want to embarrass myself even more by sobbing in front of these girls, so I put the cover back over my head. I lie there, awaiting for them to leave. Instead they mumble like little maids around a fire after dinner.

"That poor boy."

"Poor?! He is the reason my daughter isn't alive anymore! I HATE him!"

I cringe and bury my face into the little doll. More people that hate me, just great.

"He doesn't deserve to be here! I don't like him!" Her mother's voice was cracking, and I knew that she was crying.

I hugged the doll even tighter and cried even harder. "W-Why….does everyone hate me…?"

"Regardless," She continued, "I have to take care of him…Nichole loved him…"

I griped my wound in pain and kept listening. The doll was pressed close as I could get it to my heart.

"I will take care of him and such…I will never truly love that boy…but I'll handle him for now…"

I nod from under the covers and close my eyes. The pain didn't subside, but I fell asleep rather quickly anyway. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready for anything.

Except to see her face, at least once, again…


	2. Happiness is a Sin

My head lolled as I was forced to listen to yet another stupid lecture from Caitlin.

"Look, I just wanted to-"

"Zip it!" She snapped, her voice mean and cruel. "You snuck out of the house to what now?!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "To find fairies."

She looked at me like I was crazy (Which indeed I am, but a good kind of crazy at that). "Alois Trancy…fairies do NOT exist! Your 15 for God's sake!"

"What's wrong with believing in fairies?" I asked, looking at her dumbfounded. Everyone kept telling me they were fake; but I would never believe them. Nichole had believed me, and that's all that mattered…

"I trust facts, Alois," She said in a rather annoying tone that made me want to punch her sorry little face. "And they don't exist!"

I clenched my fists and screamed, "Well maybe your bloody facts could've saved Nichole's life!"

At that, she grows silent. Good. That was music to my ears.

"You're so impossible!" She yells before standing up and scowling at me. "How could Nichole ever love YOU!?"

I cross my arms, and open my mouth to reply. But as I do, my brain clicks and I have one of my mood changes. A wave of sadness washes over me and I feel tears running down my cheeks.

Caitlin notices. "Oh good grief. Go outside and swing until you're stupid bipolar mind makes up its mind of what it wants to feel today."

With that she walked away, leaving me alone in the dining room. I sighed and looked up to the stairs to see Nichole's little sister, Bella, sitting and staring at my face. Her face was blank, and she looked to be studying me.

Another sudden mind change enveloped me, and I looked at her with fiery eyes. "The hell you looking at, you little brat!"

The eight year old bounded up the stairs faster than anything I had ever seen before. I heard her slam her door, and before long, soft weeping.

I took a few deep breathes and realized what I had just done. "Damn it…" I muttered. "Why am I so bad at being nice…?"

I stared at the wall for a few minutes, until my unintended tears finally shriveled up from my face.

I stood up and made my way to the backyard. I passed the calendar on my way out too. "December 2nd…" I read as I past it. It had almost been a month since Nichole had…left.

I opened the door to the outside, and gave a little shiver as I did. It was rather cold.

Nichole's backyard wasn't much. It merely was a dirt lot with a little swing set with two swings facing the woods of the neighbors.

I had seen the neighbors once or twice. They were twin boys, Nichole's age. I hadn't met them personally, but they looked nice. I sometimes saw them play with other boys, them all bouncing a ball and trying to get it into a tall net outside their house. It looked fun. Maybe Nichole played with them…

I sat on the swing and stared into the woods. How I missed her. I had only known her a week, but she had seemed so…different to me. I closed my eyes and remembered her.

How could I forget? Her brown eyes, her brown hair and always out of place look. Her petite form and maid outfit that made her breasts look bigger than they were. Of course, she had the ugly little things of her, but they didn't matter.

What did was that she had loved me. And now she was dead.

Her final look had been burned to the back of my brain, where it would never disappear. The pain that marked her face, the blood seeping from her back. I had told her I loved her, but I'm sure she didn't hear it.

Before the funeral, Caitlin, Gabby, and that other girl, Maddie, burned the machine that brought me here. Gabby came over once and a while, but mostly to help out Nichole's mother while her father was at work. Caitlin came every weekend to teach me lessons about this place and all the new inventions. She said I shouldn't go to school (SCORE). I had never seen Maddie again…not after what she had said to me at the funeral…

_"I hope you burn in hell, Alois Trancy…"_

No! I quickly shake my head and sigh. Everyone here absolutely hated me. I didn't ask Nichole to risk her life for me. She had done it herself. Whatever went through that bloody girl's head was beyond me.

"A-Alois….?"

I turned to see Nichole's mother, wringing her hands and walking over to me. "Eh? What is it?" I asked.

"May I swing with you?" Her voice is quiet, like she is scared of me. (Which I was proud of.)

"Yes…You may. I don't care…" In fact I did, but my mind was having an unusual amount of clicks (That's what I call when my brain switches emotions) lately, and need to be cautious around others.

She took a seat next to me on the other blue swing, but didn't push off. We both were silent for a moment.

"Alois…." She spoke in her usual quiet voice, "How…did you two and Nichole get along…?"

I thought for a second. I couldn't tell her what I had said about how I had said I hated her. That wouldn't be good. "She…was wonderful…We were great…"

"Did you two…like-like each other?"

Accidently, my cheeks turn a pale red and I blush. Damn it! Quickly, I cover them with my hands and continue speaking. "I…I guess you could say something like that…."

She doesn't notice. "Alois…I'm sure you're a wonderful child-"

"Not really." I said, dragging my feet on the dirt under me to stop. I was in some weird shoes with a checkmark on them. I had other weird clothes too. Jeans (which I absolutely despised) and a long sleeved green shirt. "I'm not a good kid…At all really…"

"You could change…"

I have had enough. I get up and walk away. "No…No I can't." Without waiting for her to reply, I bound back inside and storm upstairs. Nichole's room had become mine.

I opened the door to it and plopped face first onto the bed. It was comfy, and still held a trace of the girl I once knew. But my own scent had since then covered most of it.

Blue walls and white carpet…I missed my pink walls. Bella's walls were pink, but she was way too scared or me to even get close to me.

I hadn't picked up the books on the ground. I would leave them as Nichole had left them. From dragons to backwards picture things, she had every one, and they lined the floor in an uneven order. I was constantly tripping on them.

I had moved only one though. That weird backwards one with Sebastian on it. So Nichole hadn't been lying to me. I had gone through it, but only Ciel was really present in it.

I lied down on the bed, my eyes drooping. It was only 4:30pm, but I felt so tired. Fine body, you win. I closed my eyes and gave into my sleepy mind.


	3. The Voices

"Trancy!"

"Wha…?"

"Get your butt up! It's dinner time!"

Ugh. I opened my eyes to see Nichole's father staring at me. He hated me more than anyone I had ever met, and was saying something. "S-Sorry…" I said, sounding a bit muffled.

Her father had been cold from day one. Of course, he was hardly ever home, which helped. At least a little anyway…

I dragged myself downstairs and to the kitchen. Apparently here, in the future America, you EAT where you COOK! I know; it scared me too. But sooner or later I got used to it.

Bella and Nichole's Mother had already taken their seats. Oh no. That means...

"You know I'm still not saying it." I say, as coldly as I can muster from my tired mouth.

"I am well aware…" Nichole's mother said. "Just sit down until then and be quiet please."

I nodded and sat down as they all praised God for good things. I hated this part of the day. Not like I didn't despise any other part of the day anyway. It was so stupid to me. Why praise someone who had taken everyone I had ever cared for so far away from me?

Finally they finished their bloody prayer and I could finally eat. Steak and potatoes today.

"May I have wine?" I asked in my good-boy-super-polite-happy voice. "I know you have some…"

"No." The father replied gruffly. He was already digging into his steak. "We ran out."

"That's a lie." I hissed and pointed at the refrigerator. "Your wife bought more today. Three bottles actually. Then she drank half of the red one."

"Alois!" Nichole's mother glared at me then looked down at her plate as her husband stared at her evilly.

"Sarah….It's been a month…please stop…" He said, putting his hands on her's.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Bella did the same. It was so awkward always here. I felt like I didn't fit in.

"I know…I will try….I just miss her dearly." Nichole's mother said, looking over at me. "Yes, you may."

Nichole's father shook his head at me though. That meanie. "No! You're still young."

"Come on!" I complained, "At my mansion I was allowed! This juice is pathetic, just like those eggs you made me eat!"

"Alois!" Nichole's father snaps, his sharp voice scaring the crap out of me and making me silent. "Be quiet and eat your dinner now!"

I picked my fork up and started eating but as I did-

_Stab him. _

I close my eyes and feel myself begin to shake. Not again. I would NOT hurt the man! He was Nichole's father! No matter how much I despised the man, I could never ever hurt him!

_Stab him. Stab him. Stab him. _

"Alois…?" Bell's voice seems like an echo as my own voices scream in my mind. "Y-You okay…?"

_Stabhimstabhimstabhimstabhimstabhimstabhim_

I shook my head and gripped it tightly. "A-AH!"

_STABHIMSTABHIMSTABHIMSTABHIMSTABHIMSTABHIM_

_Alois…._

Wait….suddenly in that mix of vile voices was a single one I knew. That one I would know from thousands of millions of others. The one that sounded like silk out of all the rough unforgiving ones.

"N-Nic…hole…?" I muttered out loud.

_STABHIMSTABHIMST-_

_Alois….calm down…Please, for me…_

"I…I will…Nichole…" My vision was getting rather hazy. "D-Don't….leave me….please…"

"Watch out he's gonna fall!"

I remember the feeling of falling over and nothing else after.

_Oh Alois….I-_

…..

It was dark by the time I awoke.

"Erm…" My head was thumping like some out-of-whack clock, and it was painful to even think.

"You're up!"

I turned my head (bad idea, it hurt even more) to see little Bella staring at me. Her little hazel eyes glistened in the dimly lit room. Wait, dimly lit…?

It was so dark! I quickly (despite the pain) closed my eyes shut and hugged the cover and myself. I HATED the dark! It was too scary!

"Eloise…?"

Excuse me?! Did she SEROUSLY just say that?! "It's Alois, stupid!" I yelled, keeping my eyes shut and trying to slow my heartbeat down somewhat. "Is it that hard to say?!"

I heard Bella whimper as she talked. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean- I'm sorry!"

I opened my eyes a little bit to see her. She was in a cute little pink nightshirt with penguins on them. She was also clutching a small white lamp in her arms. Tears stung her cute round face and made me feel bad.

"Okay, okay, just don't do it again alright?" I keep hugging the covers afraid that some monsters would appear and take me to Hell. Not that I didn't belong there anyway of course…

She nods. "O-Okay!"

Suddenly, a flash of thunder sounds over the world, and it even makes ME jump up. However, Bella's reaction was different.

"AHHH!" She screamed and leapt up right onto my bed.

Now get one thing straight. Had I not know the little brat and she was some random street rat, I would have yelled, screamed, cursed, hit, done anything really to get her as far as possible. But I didn't. Instead I wrapped her in my arms and hugged her.

"It's okay! It's only thunder…."

Little Bella hugs me tightly, and I have to keep reminding myself that she was Nichole's younger sister.

"A-Alois…" She muttered and I felt her shake. "It's dark and there are noises outside scaring me!"

"I-I know…" I said. How the hell could I comfort her when I myself was nearly reduced to tears?! If I was in my mansion, I would have ordered Claude to just do something and put a bloody candle aflame.

"Make it stop! Nichole always did!" She is really scared right now. In fact, she is pressing her little knees in a VERY SENISTIVE PLACE on me, but I put up with it. Somehow.

"Well…Nichole is no longer here…." I said, to myself more than anyone. "She's…gone…"

Bella raises her head and looks up at me. "D-Did you and Nichole love one another?"

"PISH POSH!" I screamed louder then I wanted. My voice roars along with some bloody thunder, and the little girl screams so loud I feel like taking a gun to my head.

That's when the parents walked in.

"Bella!" Nichole's mother snatched her from my arms and hugged her tight. "I thought you were asleep! Oh my Lord…"

A flash of thunder passes and I can see myself in the mirror or a second. I look like a monster. I was shirtless (they must have put my pjs on while I had been unconscious) with all my scars clearly visible to even a blind person. My stitches from my stab wound that damn Ciel gave me seemed to shine brightly. My hair looked wild, like the lighting that was going wild outside. And my eyes.

My putrid, ugly, disgusting eyes only one person had ever loved.

"Alois was being nice Mommy!" Bella said, her small voice cracking. "He hugged me and told me everything was alright!"

I stared, speechless. Nice? Me? Yeah right. What's next? Claude was going to sing a love song?!

"Thank you Alois." Her mother said, smiling for once in her life at me. "I didn't hear her…It's late. We all better sleep."

And with that, she leans over to me and kisses my forehead.

After the two girls had left, I felt the place she had kissed me. The same place Nichole had on her last day. Of course, the most memorable was the accident we had while we had been fencing. But that had been a…pleasant accident.

I lay down and sighed. I swear Nichole had talked to me or something. She had done something from wherever she was to tell me I was okay and to calm down.

So she was (more or less) still around.

So I wasn't still alone.

So I was still loved.

"Nichole…?" I muttered out loud. "You still here…?"

I heard nothing in return. But swore I had heard her before…at least….I believe I had…


	4. How Fun Turns to Unfun to Darkness

The day after that and the day following that were…well, boring. Nothing at all happened. Yeah, even in the great Alois Trancy's life, I get bored. Nichole hadn't said anything, and I was lonely again.

The third day of that week however, was a bit different.

"Alois!"

"What?!" I complain. I swear, there was NOT A SINGLE moment of peace in this household! Someone was always yelling or the dog was always barking at a person walking by the window. Living here was like a farm (not like I've ever even seen a farm…) "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"That's rather rude Alois." Caitlin shook her head at me. She was in the middle of explaining World War II to me. I'm sorta glad I never had to live through that.

"Well, I think you are much ruder." I say, trying to sound as girly and sassy as possible. "After all, you are a fairy killer…"

Caitlin covers her face with her hands and sighs. "Oh my Isaac Newton, shut up about the dumb fairies. Nichole KNEW they were fake too!"

"Shut up you bi-"

"Alois! I called you!"

Ugh. I hate it when they bleep out my curses. "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" I quickly turned to Caitlin, who was busy playing with her blonde hair. "I'll be back."

Nichole's Mother was on that flashy thing at her desk in the parlor. What was it called…oh! A computer! Duh. She was typing something, but her interest was totally on me.

"So…how is your teaching going?" She asks, smiling.

"Awful." I say, loudly so Caitlin in the other room can hear. "I hate my teacher and I would rather go to a public school!"

Nichole's mother shook her head sadly. "Oh no. You mustn't. It's not a nice place for…boys like you…"

What the hell does that mean?! Whatever, I don't exactly want to know. "Well, can you at least get me a better teacher? One that doesn't consistently tell me fairies don't exist."

I saw her stifle a smile, but she kept a straight face. "No honey. Caitlin may be…different, but she only wants to help you. I mean, she lost her best friend and she blames herself…"

"Well I'm sure she has other friends!" I say, lowering my voice. "Other smartasses to be with her! Right?"

Nichole's mother shakes her head. "No…she is an outcast…Most girls her age aren't into thinking about physics and robotics every moment of the day."

"I don't think Nichole was into it either really." I said, crossing my arms. "She was more into different things…Why were they friends?"

Nichole's mother shrugs and looks at the ground. "I don't know. But in any case, it is hard to lose someone you love dearly."

She said that like I had never even heard the word death before. "You have no idea…"

A few awkward moments passed before she spoke once more. "The boys next door wanted to meet you…"

"Excuse me?" The boys wanted to meet me?! "T-The ones that play that ball and net game, correct?! They wanna meet me?!"

She smiles. "Yes. The twins saw you outside swinging and invited you to basketball with them in the street today, like they always do. I can see you're interested…"

"You kidding?! Of course!" Finally, I could meet some guys my age. I wouldn't have to act proper or anything! We could play that ball and net game, and maybe I could have some fun for once. "When do I go?"

She looked over at the wall clock and back at me. "Once your done with your lesson with Caitlin, I'll call them and they can meet you outside. Alright?"

"Call them?" I repeated. "How do you call them from here?" Would she lean out the window, scream, and pray they hear her?

Nichole's mother chuckles. "No, with the phone. You had them back where you were, right?"

Well I feel extremely stupid now. "Y-Yes of course. I know what you're saying…"

"Go on and learn some stuff Alois." She begins typing again. "Nichole would've loved you to learn as much as you could have.

Would she? "Would you Nichole…?" I mumble very quietly.

But as usual, only the sound of sheer silence responds to me.

…..

Finally! I am free! Who knew learning about people dying could be BORING(Caitlin told it very monotonously…)!? Nichole's Mother had already called and the two boys were awaiting outside.

I bounded outside and smiled at seeing them. "Hey guys!" I called and skipped as fast as I could in these STUPID JEANS (I still can't wear my shorts, even though it's rather cold out I wanna…).

The twins waved, but as I approached them, I saw their faces look a bit confused at me. I couldn't tell the one from the other, they looked exactly the same…

"Hey." One said, "Um, why were you skipping? Are you a gay British dude or something?"

I tilted my head at him. Gay meant happy. So obviously I was if I was skipping. Of course, I wasn't all that happy, so I guess I wasn't exactly…

"Well…" I scratched my head. "I guess I am. Only sort of though. I'm like, gay but not too much, you know…"

I have never in my life seen such faces of so much emotion.

"Um…so you're bi then?" The other asks, giving an awkward stare at his brother.

"Bi?" I ask. "What does that mean?" I am so confused.

"Uh…whatever." The other one says. "Anyway, my name's Sam. And that's my brother, Chris."

I smiled. This was so exciting. I was meeting guys who wanted to be my friend! "My name is Alois! Alois Trancy to be precise."

"Wait..." They both said at the same time, sounding like a singing duet of some sort. "Eloise….? You…are a girl…?"

" Oh, pish posh, no!" I exclaim, very confused. Did I look like one? I was sure I didn't. "And it's not El-o-se! It's pronounced Al-o-se! Stupid."

"Well then…" Chris keeps eyeing me weird (mostly in the chest and crotch area), "I have never heard the name Alois before…"

I rolled my eyes. These stupid future people. Did they know anything?! "It's Latin! It means Brave Warrior! Duh! Don't people speak it?!"

Sam shakes his head. "Um, no. It's a dead language."

"Dead?!" I gasp. "How!? It is a beyond wonderful language! It's so beautiful too!" This was awful! Simply awful! What had this world come to?

"Yeah." Chris said, continuing for his brother. "Like around 1800's it evolved or some crap."

"**No!" **I said, speaking rapidly and as fluently in Latin as I could. **"This is awful! Don't you all have class anymore? I was taught to love it! Speaking Latin means you're better then everyone! It's dumb!" **

"Hey hey!" Sam said. "Calm down! Sorry. I only know some Spanish that they taught us in school, which isn't much."

I roll my eyes. No wonder I wasn't allowed to go to public school. It was for dummies. "Whatever. I only know one word in Spanish, the important one."

"Important one?"

I smirked and decided to show off my dancing skills. I spun quickly and struck my pose. With the biggest smile ever, I jumped up. "OLE!"

Sam and Chris didn't say anything for a minute.

"Hey Alois…." Chris said, sounding reluctant, "Why don't we have a nerf gun fight instead of basketball?"

"What's that?" I asked, practicing standing on my tip toes. Nichole had told me it helps with balance while dancing. "Does it hurt?"

"Oh no," Sam said, "Its fake guns with fake bullets. They can't hurt. Nichole used to play with us."

"She did?" I asked, thinking about the one time I had called her useless with a gun. "Was she good?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. She was very stealthy…" I could tell from his voice he missed her. "How did you know her?"

Like hell I'd tell these guys about my week with Nichole. They'd never believe me anyway. "Uh…we were best friends. She was a good friend." Close enough I guess, if you leave out the demon part…

They nod, and thankfully don't ask anything else. "Okay, let's go."

We all walked off to their house. It was right next to my new one. Their dog, Titan was waiting for us. He was a big dog, and kind of scared me. His lolling tongue made me think of my own. Of course, mine was now star free, like the dog's.

The twins lead me into the garage and brought out a giant container with a bunch of toy guns in it.

"Eh." I said as I looked them over. "I'm not so sure. I'd rather play the ball and net game…"

"Don't worry, they are just foam bullets." Sam reassured. "Trust me, it'll be fun! Pick your gun."

I looked over all of the yellow and red guns. There were no pink ones…"W-Which ones did Nichole use…?"

Both brothers shrugged. "I don't know. We never really paid attention."

I would have. After all, Nichole meant everything to me when she was alive. I really wish I could have told her that…

I picked out one with flames on the side. "This one." It was small, but I liked the flames on it.

"Okay." They both said at the same time again (it was cool when they did that). "And…GO!"

That's when the bullets flew, and I felt pain.

"H-Hey!" I yelled, trying my very best to run away and not get hit. "These hurt!"

I only heard them laugh as they continued shooting me. They weren't shooting each other. Only me. But…why…?

I looked at my own bullets. They were foam, just as they had said. I had to duck as another one came flying at me. It landed next to me in the wet grass, and quickly picked it up. These ones, the ones the twins had, had tips that were dark blue and made out of plastic.

I stumbled outside the garage and into the street. Maybe here I could get them! It was in the open, but I could aim more easily. These meanies would pay for hurting me!

"Alois!"

I lined up my gun up with the nearest boy's head and tried my best to aim. Just a bit more.

"Alois! CAR!"

Car…? I turned to my side, and saw it. The roaring lights, the horn blaring. It was right next to me, not slowing down

And then came darkness. Darkness and pain.

* * *

**What happened to you all? *sadface* I thought you liked this series...Whatever, I'm still writing it for like one person *COUGHMYLIKFEISANOMADCOUGH*. *Shrugs* Whatever.**


	5. The Angel Changes

Well, there I was. In the stupid hospital with the mean guys. Again.

The stupid driver hadn't been paying attention. Her kids had been clambering around in the backseat, and she had seen me much too late. Another person I hate I guess.

The injury hadn't been that bad, but it still hurt. The car had hit my stomach and hurt my old injury even worse. Not to mention one of my lower ribs almost broke. Great, more scars that I will have to endure seeing every time my shirt came off.

The first second I had woken up, I met Nichole's parent's sneering glares at me.

"H-Holy-" I said out of shock at seeing them.

When I was asleep, I had been dreaming of a certain angel with brown hair and smile sitting atop the clouds with me. It's still vague to me, but I remember most of it. The sun was setting and had we were watching the colors mix. I felt so happy. So happy…

And then I woke up to two gruff ugly people. I HATE LIFE.

"Alois, please don't curse…" Her mother said quietly. She looked about to cry, but also like she was ready to strangle me until I died. "I don't like it…"

"Sorry for being scared out of my pants." I replied. That's when I remembered I was in that paper clothing again. "Oh…Well, the paper crap that covers me."

"Alois nomiddlename Trancy…" Nichole's father said, his voice strict unlike what he had just said about my middle name. "How dare you get yourself in even more danger!? Do you know how much money it costs to fix you up every five seconds?!"

"F-First of all," I said, very reluctant at this man's extreme anger. "I was never given a middle name when Father changed it to what it is now. I can add it myself. So that's Alois Luka Trancy to you."

Nichole's father rolled his eyes once more and clenched his fists. "You're so impossible kid! I really do pray every night to God that he brings my daughter back in exchange for an annoying pain in the ass brat like you!"

"An annoying brat huh…?" I repeat, my eyes beginning to unfairly tear. I had NOT told them to do that! "Y-You're just like everyone I've ever met. Hateful and mean…"

"You…" And trailing off like that, he stormed out of the room. His wife quickly followed, dragging Bella out with her.

Everyone. Every single person…they thought I was awful and spiteful. But I wasn't really. If anyone understood…why, that would be the best day in my life.

"N-Nichole…" I murmured, tears flowing rapidly down my face now. "Please…come back and take my place. This is a living hell…"

The dream hadn't been enough for me. I wanted to see her. See her so very bad…

"Uh, excuse me…? You're Alois right…?"

A young girl walked in my room. And I kid you not; she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

She had black straight hair down to her hips, and clear blue eyes. She was overly pale, and wore a pink shirt with shorts. Not to mention she was rather waystacked compared to…what was her name again…?

"Y-Yeah…" I stuttered. "Who are you…?"

The girl walked over to the edge and smiled. "My name is Chelsea. I was Nichole's friend. We went to church and stuff together…I can't believe it's you…"

God, she was pretty. I couldn't stop staring at her. "Y-Yeah…it's me…" The next part came out a bit…weird… "You'rereallyprettyandstuff…"

Somehow out of that jumbled mess of words that had just came out of my mouth, she made it out and blushed. "T-Thanks…You are…cool too…"

"C-Cool?" I repeat, rubbing my eyes. In this time, that meant you were good looking…right…? "Thank you…"

She smiled at me, and I felt happy as she did. "You're welcome. I can't believe it is really you…I mean, are Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian real too?!"

I nodded. "Yeah…they are. I hate them of course…"

"Ciel is okay." Chelsea said, making me bite my lip. HOW WAS THAT GUY OKAY!? I hated him! Not like I basically don't hate everyone else in the world, but still.

"That's unfortunate." Keep your cool Alois. You can do this. "I think you're too pretty for him."

She blushed. Yes! Maybe she likes me! "I don't know. Maybe I could one day meet him…"

I felt my heart sink deep into my chest. "Uh…What about me…? I am here…"

Chelsea laughed at that. "I know…and you're good looking too."

Okay that's it. I have never felt this feeling before. Except maybe one or two times with…that other girl.

"Well…I better go…" She said. She looked as unhappy saying that as I felt (which was very sad).

"Aw…okay…Will you…I mean, will I ever see you again?" Oh great. SMOOTH ALOIS. That was awful.

"Yeah…I'd love to see you again." She said. Then as fast as she came, she went. If I wasn't in pain, I would have gotten up and asked her to stay longer.

She was so pretty.

I lied my head back down on my pillow and sighed. Damn it…those pain killers were setting in again. Should have known huh…?

I dreamed that same dream once again. The one where I was an angel sitting in the clouds watching the sunset. Except, the angel had changed. Her brown hair had been replaced with jet black. Her smile became bigger.

Nichole was gone, and Chelsea was there in her place.


	6. Is This What You Call Rising Action?

As soon as I got home from the hospital, my life got hit with another bomb. Only this one was…good…

I had been resting on the couch, completely beat. Turns out, my injury had been much more severe than thought and hurt like hell. I was lucky to not have popped my lung with my rib.

I had been dreaming of that black haired wonder once again. She was so beautiful. One part of me (I shall not specify) really really wanted to see Chelsea again, but…my brain told me to not.

"Alois, we need to talk."

Damn it, I just want peace. That's all. "What?! Can't you see I'm…healing…"

Nichole's mother didn't even smile at that. I thought it was kinda clever….eh. "Alois, your ears aren't broken. Listen up."

"Fine, fine." I said, giving into the fight. "What is it now? We moving? A mob is coming after us to kill me? I wouldn't be surprised…"

She shook her head. "No Alois. Look, I know that thinks aren't exactly working out for you right now-"

I smirked and hugged my blue blanket tighter around me. "No kidding. My life is awful."

"I know sweetie." She said (Sweetie? Ew, did she like taste me or something), "But Gabby is coming over today and she said that she'd hang out with you, okay?"

Gabby was the one who'd told me Nichole loved me. She always came over to help cook and take care of things. She was the nicest out of Nichole's three friends.

"Okay." I replied. "That's fine with me. When is she coming?"

Nichole's mother shrugged. "I don't know. Sometime. She said she had something important to tell you."

Important? Hm. "Alright. I'll wait here for her. I like watching the flashy box thing."

Nichole's mother chuckled at that and got up to leave me to watch my Adventure Time. It was quite entertaining…

…

I wasn't even done my show when the door rang and Gabby walked in. She said hello to Nichole's mother hastily and quickly made her way to me.

"Alois…" She got a bit too close to me to whisper in my ear. "I need to talk to you. I think…I think we can save Nichole…"

The second those words hit me; I felt both the urge to move and the urge to stick my tongue out and spit. It was true Nichole had been a friend till the end, but Chelasa…

"Come on, let's talk outside." She said, pulling me up out of my seat and dragging me into the backyard.

"Hey!" I shouted; my mind still at war with itself. "I wanna see what happens to the Ice King!"

"No time. This window of opportunity will close soon." Gabby turned to face me, her face stern. She reminded me a lot of Nichole. From her same shade of brown hair to her tendency to stare off into space for a minute or two.

"Save Nichole?" I said, realizing how impossible it sounded. "But how? She died…And Claude ate her…"

Gabby twiddled her thumbs, her eyes impatient. "Just listen alright! So I was talking to Catilin and she said that we might be able to somehow get you back to the past and save her!"

"Are you kidding?!" I gasped. Go back to my time? To save her? "But…that sounds impossible."

"Hear me out okay!" She said doing that weird thing she did with her hands when she was excited. "Stop interrupting too! It's rude! Look, tomorrow Cailtin is coming and so am I. We are, if you are willing, going to send you to the past as a sprit guide and tell your past self what's to happen! That way you could stop her from ever…ya know, dying for you!"

I fiddled my fingers at this. Save her by being some creep ghost and telling myself what to do? It all sounded a bit…out there. "I don't know…I want Nichole back…but it sounds dangerous…"

Gabby shot me an evil glance. "Look Alois. I lost my best friend because she sacrificed herself for you. She believed that your happiness was more important than her safely. She made a deal with the devil because of you. To save you."

"Well…" Don't sound bad, don't sound bad, don't sound bad. "Uh…I kind of moved on from her…"

I have never seen such a face before. It was half rage and half sadness. "W-Who…? Who is better than Nichole…?"

I swallowed and bit my lip. Gabby seemed really mad at this. "Well, her name is Chelsea…"

"E-excuse me?!" Gabby gasps and makes an over dramatic gesture. "She's Nichole's church friend. I've never really met her, but I've heard of her. Alois…I don't think she'd ever die for you."

"So?" I asked. "I can protect myself."

Gabby laughed at that like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. "You!? Take care of yourself?! Look, you might be a bit better than Ciel but still." She put her hands on my shoulders and stared me straight in my eyes. "Alois, Nichole paid the ultimate sacrifice for you. And now you're just gonna forget her?!"

Jeez, someone wasn't at all happy. "Look, Nichole would have wanted me to move on. I'm not going to risk my life for something that won't work."

Shaking her head, Gabby backed away a bit from me. "Y-You…you don't know it'll fail. You're just jumping to conclusions! We can do this! I know it!"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being so optimistic! Whatever went through Nichole's crazy head is beyond me, alright! Ciel once said that something los-"

"I know!" Gabby pretty much screamed. "I know, I know! I was right, you are a jerk! Nichole was stupid to ever think you loved her back and that you'd risk yourself for her! No wonder no one likes you Alois! You only care about yourself!"

With that, the girl marched right back in the house, heading to the bathroom. Probably to fix her make-up or something from those tears.

Still, what she had said about me only caring of myself. It hurt. It couldn't be true of course! No way! I had helped others loads of times. Like when…..uh…when I…

_Click. _

Tears now ran down my face. I was shaking and wobbly on my feet as well. She was right. I was too much of a complete coward to even try to save her. Nichole had knew at one point that she wouldn't make it home. She knew that she would die.

In reality though, it should have been me.

I quickly hightailed into the house and banged on the locked closed door. "Gabby! Gabby! I will! I go to the past and save Nichole!"


	7. Until Death Do Us Part

The girls came right when they said they would. And I was ready.

"Alois…?" Nichole's mother's face was a bit shocked when she saw me. "Why are you dressed in your old attire?"

"Reasons." I said. It felt SO good to wear my purple coat again. Even if that red stain of my blood would never wash out, no matter how many times it had been washed. Plus, my shorts were BACK! Hell yeah!

"O-Okay…" She replied and smiled at me. "Alois…I have to say, at first I thought I didn't like you…but now, I think your pretty nice…"

I smiled back. "Thank you…" Gabby had told me to not tell her, for the fear that I wouldn't return with her was very real. "Nichole's Mother…I promise…I'll come back soon…with her."

"Excuse me?" She asked, "Alois what do you-"

"Bye! I'll be back in five days or so!" With that, I sprinted downstairs into the basement.

I had done my best before to avoid this part of the house, but now I had to go here. It was dark and scary. Caitlin told me Nichole always came down here to scare others for fun…she was more evil then I thought…which only makes her more awesome.

"Hey Alois." Caitlin said, fiddling around with some new gadget I guessed would get me to my mansion.

"Hey…" I muttered back. "I'm ready…a bit scared, but ready."

Gabby chuckled when she saw me. "Nice booty shorts."

"S-Shut up!" I yelled back. "I like them! Anyway, let's start this. I want to save Nichole…"

"So…you have forgotten Chelsea?" Gabby asked, wringing her hands as she talked to me.

"…No…" I said. "I haven't…but Nichole is the most important right now. She needs saving."

Gabby smiled at that. "G-Got it!...She'd love you to say that…Cate, you almost done being Tinkerbell?"

Caitlin scowled at that. "Oh shut up. I hate Disney. And the answer is yes."

"Great!" Gabby smiled a giant smile and clapped. "Now Alois, I just wanna say something to you…"

"Sure." I said, putting my hands in my pockets. "What?"

"Well…" Gabby took a deep breath and started ranting. "You cannot be seen. You are a ghost of sorts. You can materialize for a second or two, but that's it. While you are like this, you will not have to eat, go to the bathroom, or sleep. Also, you can talk to people via their sleep. But any other time, you cannot. Lastly, we cannot contact you. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yeah…sure." I totally didn't mean that. She had made my brain explode like when I learned that you could call someone from across the world.

"Great!" Gabby said again. "I can't believe we might get Nichole back!"

"Y-Yeah." I said. What if I failed? Everyone would hate me. Even more than they do now…

"Okay, now Alois…you have five days, from when Nichole first arrived to when…we all came back." Caitlin said as she finished fiddling with her contraption. "Now…last chance to do anything you want to…"

I shook my head. "No…I'm ready. I'll see you all soon…"

Caitlin nodded. "Alright…sorry for this." She got up and pricked me with it. There must've been a needle or something on it.

Suddenly, I felt awfully woozy. I swayed and felt like I was falling underwater.

"Come back with her Alois….please…"

...…

When I awoke, I was on my steps to my door.

"M-My house!" I gasped in happiness. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

I positioned myself to get up, but something really weird happened. My hand literally went through the steps.

"Oh right." I mumbled aloud. "I'm a ghost thingy now…"

How in the world can I get up now?! After a bit of tumbling and having to basically relearn how to walk, I figured it all out. I felt so powerful, like an amazing ghost guy. Well, I'm really a 'sprit guide' or whatever but still!

I looked up at the sky to see it was almost twilight. That was when Nichole had first come…

Speaking of her, she was approaching. Oh my, she looked just like she had before. Bluebells in her hand and everything.

"N-Nichole!" I stuttered, tears forming in my eyes. "I missed you so much! Nichole, I lo-"

But she passed right through me. She didn't even respond to me.

Wait…they said this would happen, but still…

I wiped my ghost tears away as the girl my other self was about to meet rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

She was so pretty….much more then I had remembered…

Claude answered the door just as I remembered and I spat on the ground near him. I hated him so much...

They continued talking, and my mind began to wander. So I needed to do everything in my power to make sure that Nichole and I could live in peace together. I wanted nothing more than us to be able to be together…in her time…

The old conversation I had remembered carried on for a bit. Finally though, old me and Nichole made their way down the hallway. I followed, making no sound whatsoever as I walked.

"Gee…" I said, talking to myself. "Is that really what I look like from the back…? Eh…"

I followed the people from the past into the living room and watched the scene I knew too well fall into place. What was I to do?! Sure, I was kinda acting like a jerk to her, but still…

"Young Master…"

I turned around to see Claude. He was talking...yet, his lips weren't moving. I stood there in fear. It seemed his golden eyes were staring right into my very soul…

Claude reached his gloved hand out to touch me. I quickly ducked, but he seemed to graze the top of my head. His never changing expression gave nothing away if he somehow saw right through me.

He quickly side stepped and walked over to Nichole, who was all alone on the couch, flowerless. I must have been putting the bluebells away in my room...

My mind felt bleak. My heart thumbed. Did Claude…know…? And if he did…what would he do?


	8. Demons and Dreams

It was in no time at all, Nichole and the past me began our little dance. Man, I looked like a giant fool, closing my eyes while she fiddled with her phone's music. Fairies were real…just not in this case.

As the music blasted, I decided to go to the kitchen. Nichole had gotten poisoned that first night; but I would make sure she didn't. So I'd take our drink and throw it right out.

I quickly ran into my kitchen and looked around. I had only been here once, when I had chased Sebastian into here so I could get Ciel…

Ah Ciel. I had nearly forgotten him. The boy I had tried so desperately to make mine for Luka's sake. Now….well, he was out of my mind. As for Luka…he would be alright. I just needed to save her…she was more important.

I finally got to the kitchen, looking around desperately. I couldn't have her nearly die.

"Master….I can see you."

I whirled around to find Claude staring at me, his golden eyes stern. I didn't dare breathe.

"It's pointless what you're doing." Claude sighed at me and reached out to touch me. His hand went right through me, as I had thought it would have.

"H-How…?" I stuttered, my body shaking. "How do you know what I'm doing?!"

My butler turned his back to me and began taking wine out of the cabinet. "I know everything, Master."

"I…I won't let you hurt Nichole! You won't poison her and you won't kill her!" I shouted, my voice (unwantingly) cracking and making me seem like a baby.

"Ah, you've hit puberty, huh Young Master?" Claude said, his inner jerk showing. That demon had some guts. Guts I wanted to spill onto the floor and dance over.

"Shut up!" I scream, "Now put that wine bottle down, I command you!"

My butler froze for a second, yet I still knew something was wrong with him. He was…fighting me…yet also following orders.

"C-Claude…?"

"Tsk. You in two places is rather bothersome." He spoke up with a chilling tone, which made me shiver. "You're contract is no longer be branded upon your tongue, that is true. However, it is still on your present self. So you giving an order is still highly relevant to me…yet also not."

"L-Listen to me…" I said, trying my best to sound like the demanding brat everyone made me out as. "I, your master Alois Trancy, am commanding you do not harm Nichole ever! You hear me?!"

Claude just stood there. After a few moments of me feeling quite proud of myself, Claude turned around. What he was holding made my heart sink.

A small bottle of plum purple liquid was in his one hand, and in the other was the bottle of wine. It had the same hue of the wine, and was impossible to tell apart.

"No Master, listen to me." He said threateningly, his eyes become red slits of death. I swear if I hadn't been a ghost thing, I would have pissed my pants. "I am not going to kill her. Harm her, maybe. But, off the information you have given me, she will die in my stomach. Along with you…except…I have something special for planned for you…"

WHAT?! "What do you mean!? Claude!" I screamed. Tears. Again! Damn it tears!

Claude kept his expressionless face, but I swear in there was a smile just praying to free itself. "Samantha…that's all you need to know…"

"S-Samantha?!" I questioned. "Who is she?! I order you to tell me right now!"

Claude however, had different plans. He shook his head and walked right out. "Sorry Master, I cannot tell…but in time, you shall indefinitely entangle her spider web. Poor flightless butterfly. He will die alone..."

"CLAUDE!"

But the butler didn't answer my call.

….

I could only watch as Nichole drank that poison. She was too nice…too innocent. She didn't deserve all this. As she fell over in pain, my heart ached a bit and I bit my lip.

My past self quickly picked her up and I followed. Hannah would now save her, right…yeah…

Wait…Gabby said I could communicate through dreams, correct? Well…maybe…It could work…

I ran to catch-up with Hannah, who was rather fast. Maybe I could talk to Nichole through her dreams. Just maybe…

I reached my hand out to her dying body and closed my eyes.

Please…Nichole…are you there?

"A-Alois…?"

I opened my eyes to see…a field? Wait, were was I? Wherever I was, it was secluded and no noise sounded from anywhere. It was around noon, seeing how the sun was positioned.

"Alois, what are you doing here?"

I turned my head to see…Nichole…ON A HORSE. OF FREAKN COURSE.

She wore a white dress with half sleeves. It had decorative gold elements upon it, but all in all, looked like a wedding dress. She was on top of a (very large) black horse.

"Um…I…hey…"

She chuckled. She sounded like a donkey when she did, but she still made up for everything with her heart. "Hello…Welcome to my Dream World."

"D-dream World?" I asked, looking around. Come to think of it, those trees in the distance looked like they were painted…

Nichole nodded and jumped off her horse. While she did, I found out she was barefoot. "Yeah. You ever wonder what goes on inside your head when you're asleep? Usually you have dreams or nightmares, but on those days you are so sound asleep, your Dream World appears."

"Really…?" I said, staring at her. The sun made her hair shine… "So…whenever you dream of nothing…you are really in some dream world place?"

Nichole nodded and she put an arm around her horse's head. "Yes. People can't remember them though. It's sad really…I won't remember having this convocation with you…"

"You won't…oh…" I couldn't hide my disappointment at all.

"But…" Nichole walked over to me and held her hand out to me. "We can enjoy ourselves until I awake…If you want anyway…"

THERE WAS THAT AWKWARDNESS OF HER I MISSED! "S-Sure…" I said, taking her hand.

"I won't remember it of course, but let's have fun!" She smiled at me and lead me over to her horse. "This is Z. Come on, I'll help you onto him."

"Um, I'd rather not." I looked the large horse over. He was way too tall for my comfort. "Could we…walk instead?"

Nichole tilted her head and shot me a confused look. "Why not? He's nice…"

Suddenly above me, clouds covered the blue sky and made everything dark. The wind picked up and thunder boomed in the wind.

"W-Wha…?!"

Nichole's dress started turning gray, and then a raven black. She started shivering, and I quickly grabbed her hand.

"W-What's happening?! Nichole?!"

"Alois….this sleep isn't regular…you need to leave. Now." She said as she squeezed my hand. "Please…you might…just go!"

I felt myself begin to fade away, and my vision became blurry. "N-No! You might not be okay!"

The next thing that happened scared me so much. The black horse was swallowed up by the earth, neighing and screaming. Nichole looked shocked too, but she smiled at me anyway. "Alois…go now…please…"

I felt our hands slip away from one another as my eyes closed and gave into the black.

* * *

**Anyone who has read my profile knows who Samantha is hehe. I'm taking it down until she is formally introduced. :)**


	9. What You'd Never Expect

Next thing I knew, I was sitting right next to Nichole on the side of her bed. She looked so peaceful…

Hannah was to the right of me, fiddling around with my butterflies in their cage. She moved her hand inside and they all drew close to her like she was covered in some honey or something. (Butterflies eat that…right?)

Could she see me? If Claude could, maybe Hannah could too. She was a demon too…I think. Ugh, the uncertainty is nerve racking.

If Hannah could indeed tell that I was there in sprit form and sitting right next to her, she didn't make any indication that she cared I was there. She instead smiled lightly as the butterflies swarmed her hand and fluttered softly.

"Nn…"

I turned to see Nichole stirring, her eyes opening ever so slightly. Her brown eyes looked right at me for a mere second, but then shifted to Hannah. But I swear to anyone, she knew I was there and looked at my eyes for an instant.

I decided quickly after that moment to get Claude. I had nearly forgotten him, and I had some pretty nasty things to say to him.

I got up, blowing a kiss to Nichole and running to my room. That was where he was telling me to sleep when I refused…

Opening my door, I greeted myself and that demon.

"Young Master, this is rather too sudden. She is only a lowly traveler. You mustn't waste your time on someone like her."

"Oh please." The other me said, getting his (mine…? I honestly don't know at this point…) nightgown on, refusing Claude's help. "She isn't important, yes. However, I would like to have some…fun with her first…"

"Fun, Young Master…?" Claude asked, his gaze shifting to me momentarily and then back to old me.

"Yes…fun…a certain kind of fun. At first I'll only make her my maid…but soon, I'll make her my little play thing…"

Oh crap…this. Now let me assure you, I would never ever do this now…now that I know her. Everything had been evilly planned in my head, which was the worst part…I had planned making my 15th birthday a bit…well…

Claude nodded his head. "I see. Rather young, aren't we Young Master… "Oh shut up. Now onto the fake tears and all…"

It was a special talent I had I guess. I could cry at will. I didn't even have to try. All I had to close my eyes and think about crying. I guess I have cried enough in my life that I can do it on command.

Claude shot me another glance and went back to Past-Alois. "I see…by the way, the Queen is requesting you get engaged soon. Most noble women have already been taken it seems…"

The old me rolled his tear infested eyes. "You're kidding right?! I don't exactly want a gritty ol' wife. I'd rather someone I chose."

"Like the American girl?"

Past-Alois froze and shook his head. "No! Look, I'm just keeping her around for a bit. After a few months once I grow bored of her, I can toss her in the streets! Easy! I am NOT attracted to her in the slightest bit."

Wow…I lie pretty terribly…

"Whatever you say, Young Master." Claude spoke up again, his eyes constantly going back between me and Past-Alois. "But the Queen or-"

"UGHHHHH!"

Jeez, that was what I sounded like…? I sounded like an annoying little kid. Was this…how everyone saw me?

"Master, just keep those things in mind. But make sure to make Sebastian's death your top priority."

"Like I could forget that dear Claude." Past-Alois said, his face turning red from fake tears. "Capturing Ciel and making him mine and mine alone is my biggest objective in life. Girls, and whatever the hell the Queen wants for me is way behind."

"No…" I muttered aloud, even though I knew only Claude could hear me. "Love…that's what I want most…Not some stupid revenge…."

Claude only gave a smirk at me that Past-Alois completely missed.

"Alright…I'll go now." The other me said, picking up a candle and leaving me and Claude in the room by ourselves.

"Do you like having to relive what you used to be, Master…?" Claude asked, his smirk finally showing.

"No!" I screamed, "I hate it! I was a terrible person! That's why everyone hates me! But I know now!"

"Sure you do…" The demon butler chuckled and I couldn't help but feel the extreme need to punch him violently.

"Look… Nichole I and are going back to her time! No matter what you try to pull Claude, it shall not work!" I clenched my fists. This demon…he needed to die. Right now!

"Master, Samantha is on her way. You shall fall to us." Claude said, shaking his head. "If there was any other demon I put my faith in, it would be her."

"Who is she?!" I yelled, my anger tipping. "This Samantha girl?! Your wife or something?!" Could demons even have wives? Maybe…? I don't know…

Claude shook his head. "No no….she is merely one hell of a demon, like myself."

"UGH!" I stormed out, sick of his stupid half-answers. "I'LL FIND OUT MYSELF!"

I kept walking, heading to nowhere in particular. I had to find out who this woman named Samantha. Whoever she was, I needed to find out. What Claude said sounded as if she would kill us at once…

KNOCK KNOCK

Who was that? And at this time? Well, no need to keep them waiting. Maybe I could scare them by opening the door slowly so that when they see no one is there they scream. That'd be fun.

So I crept to the door and opened it slowly. "Helllllooooooo…"

A hooded figure in a long black cape walked in and didn't even take a double take that no one had opened the door.

It (I couldn't see what gender the person was. I was thinking a girl, seeing how I a bit of greenish hair coming out of the hood.) kept moving deeper into my mansion like it owned the place!

I followed silently, afraid she was Samantha. What if she was, and read to kill me?

Thankfully, the figure removed her hood. Yes, it was a girl. She had dark green hair that looked like it went all the way down her back. It was all over to the side however, so must have made her top heavy.

"Aloisssssss."

That voice….it was….

"Stop hiding from meeeee."

The green haired girl turned around and looked me right in the eyes. Her face was completely different, with her eyes now red demon-like and hair GREEN.

"I've missed you back home…" Green-haired Chelsea said, her voice quivering. "It's rude to leave a lady behind you know...…"

* * *

**PLOT TWISTS! So how did you guys like learning about what Alois had originally planned for Nichole? Some deep stuff people. And to people who care, DoE will be posted on the weekend. I'm tired of typing...**


	10. Reasons I Hate Demons

I had NO IDEA what to think.

So, Chelsea, the hot girl that was Nichole's friend with raven colored hair and sweet smile, was really Samantha, a hot green-haired psychotic demoness that was somehow connected with Claude.

"L-Look…Chealsea, if that's even your real name listen to me…I have no idea what is happening…" Wow, that probably sounded stupid…

"Aw, so cute…" Samasea said, inching closer and closer to me. "You are beyond clueless while I'm here knowing everything and laughing my ass off."

Well then, she was a great lady… "That's n-not funny…please explain all this to me…"

"Of course," she said, getting very close to me and making me back up a bit against the wall. "I would, only for you. Daddy might not be too happy with it, but still…"

"Daddy…?" I repeat, beads of sweat falling off my face. "You have a father?"

"Of course I do…" She said, her voice sounding kinda like she was…purring…? "I have brothers too. I'm not an only child." Raising her arm, the demoness put her hand on my cheek. It felt cold and made me want to scream.

"Y-You aren't…? Well then…" I'm shaking so bad right now…I can't even describe it…

The green headed girl smiled and put her face disgustingly close to mine. Can't demons kill if they kiss you? Oh man… Wait a sec….

"You can't kill me though…" I said, my confidence slightly. "I am not contracted to anyone anymore! Take that!"

"How little you know makes me so very entertained." She said, smirking. "Your material form still has the contract seal upon his tongue, correct? Well, the same contract seal goes in a demon's family."

"Wait…" The puzzle pieces in my brain were arranging themselves, but I didn't like the picture they were making. "You…your father…Claude's daughter is…you."

Laughing like I just told the funniest joke, Samantha revealed her gloved left hand that was hidden in her cape until now. She took her pointer finger and, using her mouth and teeth, pulled the black glove off. There, on the center of her back hand was Claude's symbol.

I shook my head rapidly. "N-No way… Impossible…Claude can't have kids, he's a DEMON! And if your Claude's daughter, why were you in the future being friends with Nichole?! "

Samantha untied the knot that was holding her cape around her. She let it fall and smirked. Under it she wore a black maid dress…an exposing black maid dress.

"Look, Alois, questions are too much overrated." She began walking deeper into my mansion, motioning me to follow her. "So how about we just kill Nichole…together?"

"EXCUSE ME?!" I asked shocked, "I will NOT kill her! I am saving her from the likes of you!"

Samantha sighs and turned back to me. "Fine….if I give you your desired answers, will you at least think about it…?"

Like hell no! But…I did want answers. "…Yes."

Smiling, Samantha took my hand and leaded me down the hallway. "That's a good little Alois…"

…

"Alright, now tell me...how are you even Claude's child in the first place…?"

Sam and I were in the ballroom, talking to one another. The light was so very dim I felt like pissing my pants, but I kept my tongue and didn't say anything about it. I wanted Nichole, I truly did right now.

"Well, first when a mommy and daddy love each other very muc-"

"NO!" I screamed, standing up. "Not like THAT! I meant, I thought demons couldn't have kids! I know plenty about _that _crap."

"Oh." Samantha chuckled and made me sit back down. "Well, Daddy saw this girl, liked her, stuff you know 'plenty about' happened, and I was born."

"Wow, that's so helpful." I said scornfully. "And you said you have brothers too?"

Samantha nods and crosses her legs. "Why yes. I…had three brothers. Now I have two. Smith and James."

"Had?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, had." It almost seemed she was upset. "Hugh died. But he was weak anyway. I hated the brat anyway. James is good, seeing how he kills without over thinking. Smith on the other hand, the boy can't even make his eyes glow red."

I didn't reply to that. I couldn't really.

"I was always Daddy favorite though." She smirked and leaned close to me. "He always said you didn't seem all that tasty, but I really must say, your smell tells me that you'd be one hell of a feast."

That's it. I have to run away. That's enough info for me at the present time.

"Sam, dear." I said, making my voice low. "Let's retire for the night…"

"Don't play that with me." Her voice suddenly became sharp and she grabbed my neck. "Now…I'm going to kill you. And you cannot do anything about it."

I can…barely breath! I feel panic setting in. "S-Stop…..pl…ease..."

Samantha merely shook her head and leaned into kill me.

No…I couldn't die here. I couldn't let Nichole's family and her down. No way. Her friends were counting on me….her family was too….

"Samantha Faustus!"

Samantha quickly let me go, and I gasped for air. Even in Sprit form, I needed to breathe.

"D-Daddy! I was just-"

I told you, Samantha, not to go off of our plan and do it your own way. Honesty..." Claude said, his voice sounding annoyed at his daughter.

Samantha stood up, her head hanging low. "I'm sorry Daddy. I thought you'd be proud of me if I disposed of the boy as soon as possible."

"You're as bad as your brothers sometimes. Stick to the plan or leave and be worthless." He said coldly, walking towards me. "Master, I believe it is time for you to retire to bed."

"Shut up yo-"

But as I tried to talk, my thoughts grew fuzzy and I felt sick.

"Goodnight, Young Master." I heard Claude say and then...black.

* * *

**So who liked that chapter? I got up early in the morning to write it. SO BE GREATFUL. Plus I was up late cuz I was watching AoT with my dad...so yeah, I'm tired. Btw; I nearly killed my computer because I was reading about other people's views on Alois...so needless to say,I saw lots of hater people and punched my screen in rage. I'm special lol. NOW OFF TO PLAY BIOSHOCK! :) **


	11. What Love Is

What was that smell? Whatever it was, it wasn't good. Was it…blood?

My eyes opened slowly, the scent of something very sickening flooding my nose. Also, the ground I was laying face down upon felt rather hot…

Wait…not hot…SCALDING!

I quickly jumped up onto my feet, now totally awake. W-Where was I? I had to cover my (stupid little pudgy) nose in attempt to stop the smell of rotting corpses from entering me.

I vainly looked around, shock soon engulfing me, just like the men and woman I saw before me. They all hung on crosses, their faces all twisted in extreme pain as their putrid flesh burned away from a dark red fire.

As far as I looked, it didn't stop. There were thousands of dead people burning as far as I could see; each in uneven rows in the fields of pure fire and blood red soil.

Was this…Hell…? Had I finally landed in this awful place to stay forever? No! I couldn't! I needed to stop Claude and his stupid cute demon daughter.

"Hello! Someone! Anyone!" I called over and over, but the dead burning corpses didn't reply. Well, I had not really thought they would've replied but still…I felt alone…so alone.

"Young Master…It is time to awaken.."

"HUH?!"

Wait wha…? I was…back at my mansion? But how? And…why was I in my bed?!

"It's morning already…ugh…"

I turned over to see me. Well, the other me anyway. His hair was sticking up every which way and he looked tired. Is that what I looked like every morning…ew…

"Yes, it is…" Hannah stood over us both, yet she, like before, didn't respond to me. Instead her eyes were focused on Past Alois.

He sat up and stretched his arms up, grunting. I did that every morning. Man, it was weird to see yourself in two different places. "Hey…" He said, his words rather slurred. "Where is Claude? Why are you here…?"

I slid out of the pink and green bed sheets, making sure they didn't make a single small movement. No one noticed the little jolt of the covers when I moved though, thank God. How did I get here anyway? No one could exactly pick me up, only touch me (And choke me too apparently), so how'd I get here?

Hannah cast a glance at the ground and refused to raise her head. "Well, he is busy currently. I am sorry I have to be a replacement…"

Past Alois gritted his teeth and reached over to his night table. On it I kept my (his…I am so confused…) lip balm. He puckered his lips and put it on. "Whatever. I guess you'll do for now…"

Turning to my closet, Hannah continued talking quietly. "Very good, Young Master. What would you like to wear today?"

"Usual, of course." He said, reaching for his (my) golden hair brush. "But I don't want my stocking and shoes though. I'd rather be free!"

Past Alois than jumped right off his (my) bed and spun rapidly in circles, making his (my) nightcoat fly around him like a woman's dress. His (my) laugh filled the room and he smiled a big smile.

"I am happy you are enjoying yourself, Young Master." Hannah said, taking my clothes out of the closet. A smile was upon her lips too, but past me was too busy acting like a total loon to notice. "Is it because of the new maid girl…?"

Past Alois stopped his spinning and fell onto the floor, giggling like a mad man. "Maybe! Who knows!" He continued laughing and smiling on the carpet until his face began turning blue. I have to admit, it was embarrassing now that I was seeing myself do all that…

"Now now Young Master, let's get you dressed." Hannah reluctantly put her smile away as she turned towards past me once more. "Please sit down."

"Alright, fine!" Past Alois returned to the edge of his bed, looking me right in the eyes as he did. Of course, he didn't see me though. "There I sat!"

The old maid began unbuttoning my (his) nightcoat. "So…the new maid girl…while on the topic of her…What made you want her to work here? She isn't a demon too, seeing her aura is a pure white."

Past Alois shrugged his shoulders, the smile still present on his face. "I don't know. She can dance, so that's nice I guess…but…"

"Are you attracted to her…?"

Past Alois's eyes grew from calm to evil in a second. "NO! YOU-"

I shut my eyes, knowing what was coming. I remembered this too clear. I like Hannah now…Well, after Nichole's friends making me stay up all night and watching the entire second season of my show. I cried….so freakn much. For myself mostly. Whenever Ciel was injured, I laughed and the girls (Maddie mostly) yelled bloody murder at me when I did. So seeing Hannah get slapped across her face and get called what I called her…it hurt.

Hannah recoiled in pain and didn't say anything after that. Instead she kept her one eye on the ground.

"Look, you worthless maid, I do not like her like that! She is to be a lowly maid for me, that's all! I hear you say that again and I'll kill you! Understand me?!"

My maid only nodded, her face saddened. The happiness from before was totally gone. Almost like it had never happened…

"Good, now get me dressed in less than four minutes flat! NOW!"

That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran right out of there, as fast as I could. It was no wonder everyone hated me….

I remember when I had first taken my position as an actual Trancy, back when I was around eleven or so. I had a party to host at my new mansion, and was all prepared for it. But as the night wore on I listened to every conversation in earshot of me. Each person at that party agreed. Agreed I was an annoying brat of an Earl who'd no one would want their daughters to be married off to one day. They all said I was a jerk and a rotten child above everything.

None of them could have known of course though. Known the hell that was my life I had been through. None of them would ever understand. But…there was one….

"Nichole….she's still asleep…"

I mumbled those words and turned right around. I could talk to her! Maybe she'd even remember now!

I bounded into her room, where she was sleeping soundly as blue butterflies danced across the room. The cage door…was open. They must've gotten out in the night. Claude had never mentioned it to me though…

One had landed right on Nichole's forehead. I was surprised she didn't even react to it crawling all over her face. This girl….she was the only one that actually cared huh…

Her friends cared to a point, yes. Her parents cared for me too, only slightly less. Claude only cared for me so he could get his blueberry Ciel smoothie. But she….she didn't have a reason other than to care. She wanted to love me just for the sake of it…

I felt tears rolling down my face as I thought these things. Love, care, happiness…all my life these things had tormented me. All my life I thought they were things that happened only to the lucky people. I thought families were gifts and being told that you were loved was forever out of my reach. Even as a kid I thought all these things…

But now, it was all right here, in front of me. I reached my hand out and held onto Nichole's. She moved a bit in response, and the butterfly moved down to her shoulder.

"I'll save you from Claude…after all you saved me…" I vowed.

Than the butterfly flew off of her, and circled us once before vanishing from sight.

* * *

**Yay feelings! Next chapter's a bit of a flashback about Luka so YAY LUKA. And is it even spelled like that? My subs on m dvd say it is. All my friends say it's Luca, but I don't think so... **


	12. The Slightly Chipped Full Moon

_"__Luka!"_

_The little red haired boy bounded right after me, a piece of bread in his hand. "S-Sorry brother! This was all I co-"_

_"__YOU STINKING BRATS!"_

**The full moon **

**Slightly chipped**

**That's so me, **

**So please**

**Save me **

**And hold me **

**tight**

_"__Luka run faster!" I yelled, my arms full of long bread. It smelled so good to me, my mouth watered in delight._

_"__Brother, I'm trying my best!" Luka called. But as he did he tripped over his untied shoe lace and fell right on the ground. He looked up at me, with mud caked onto his face and tears swelling on his eyes._

_The baker man rushed over to my little brother and beat him with his cane. I looked in horror as he did. My arms fell to my sides and I ran toward him. _

_"__YOU BASTARD! GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" _

**Just make me**

**Alright**

**Under the dark clouds,**

**Wingless swans in my soul**

**From the fortress, a pessimist**

_I hurt that old man. I punched him and kicked him. Tears clouded my entire line of vision, but I didn't care. I swung wild punches, but I didn't care. I needed to keep him safe. _

_Finally the old man fell over and I ran as fast as I could, clutching Luka's little hand and stepping over the bread. _

_"__B-Brother!" He said, talking weird because his lip was blown up and purple. "What about the bread?!"_

**My howl in the night, **

**To the isolated star**

**Don't drive me crazy**

**Everything is too far**

_"__It doesn't matter Luka!" I shouted, gripping his bloody fist even harder. "I only care about keeping you safe from those evil people!"_

_"__I'm okay though Brother!"He kept saying, his voice quivering as he began crying too. _

**The sky so deep**

**Spread endlessly**

**How on earth**

**Can I get to the…**

_I turned to him and put my hands on his little shoulders. His big brown eyes met with my blue ones. "Listen to me Luka…"_

**…****Strawberry Fields**

**The full moon slightly chipped**

**Uncertain**

**Oh please **

**Save me and let me smile**

_"__You mean everything to me. I cannot have you in danger! I love you little brother!"_

**Just make me all right**

**Over the bed of trees**

**My heart spins around**

_ "__I love you…I'll make sure to keep you safe…forever…" _

…

By the time I had awoken, Nichole was gone. I remembered this…It was when she made me ride my horse when I was too scared to. They both left and I knew just what to do.

"Hey, Samantha! I need to talk to you!" I screamed, running all over my mansion. "Get your bloody butt over here with your father! Now!"

"Hey, jeez, you don't have to scream!"

Samantha, joined by her father, made their way to me. Samantha had kept her ridiculously showy-offy (Shut up, I know it's not a word.) maid dress on, and Claude was standing behind her with his usual butler attire.

The words I had rehearsed to myself in the mirror came out as perfect as I wanted it to. "From the information I was given from Samantha yesterday, I can conclude you, Claude, are the father of her."

"Yes, you are so smart." Samantha says sarcastically. "Especially after I called him Daddy!"

"I wasn't finished yet!" I interrupt. Honestly, she was pretty, but still a black-hearted demon. "As I was saying, you and Claude are related. Seeing what else Samantha said, I understand that demons in the same family are ALL contracted to the same person, seeing their contract symbol is the same for all of the members."

Claude leaned over to Samantha and smacked her across the face. "To think you're the best of my children…"

Samantha held where she had been slapped and gave him a grim stare at her father, "At least I'm good at being a demon. Smith is more human than demon and James is a hopeless case."

Claude rolled his eyes. "Well, regardless, your all little brats. So shut you and listen to Young Master."

"So there my theory stands!" I say loudly and proud that something I believe had finally been correct. "I am not only Claude's Master, but also Samantha's and her two brothers!"

Claude and Samantha nod at the same time. "Yes."

I smirked as my evil plot formed in my mind. I hope once I get home with Nichole that we could pull pranks on people using my ideas. "Perfect. Then I command Smith and James to come here! Now!"

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Claude informed me, much to my surprise.

"Why the hell not?!" I scream in response. If my plan was to work, I'd need every demon I could get my hands onto. "I am their master too, correct?!"

"They are in Hell stupid." Samantha said, biting her lip and purposely making it bleed. "They aren't hungry for souls. When demons aren't hungry we await in Hell with The Supreme Power until our stomachs rumble. Then, and only then, can we leave. Besides, the boys are still too young to even have an interest in souls!"

Claude used his gloved hand to swipe his finger across Samantha's lip, taking her dark red blood with him. "Yes, too young for contracts. Especially seeing how they are half-human. The only reason you are a full demon is…" Claude showed emotion and smirked, "you killed at a young age, my little girl…"

Well this escalated quickly. Wringing my hands against one another, I continued with less enthusiasm. "Y-Yeah…anyway, I need all my servants, Nichole excluded, to come to the parlor immediately. NOW I SAY!"

Claude bowed, and Samantha curtsied (raising her skirt VERY high I might add). "Yes, you're Highness." They both chime and hurried on their way.

I sighed and headed there with my head down. This plane of mine was complex, so I wasn't sure if I could even pull it off. And in the process Nichole might get hurt too. I shook my head of the thought. No, it would work, I knew it would.

After all, I am Earl Alois Trancy.

…

"I see we have all gathered as I have instructed."

My servants all sat, staring at me. Hannah and the triplets both had to squint and tilt their heads slightly to be able to see me. Being a ghost was cool, yet not.

"Yeah, yeah, now can you get on with it?" Samantha complained, her head resting on the table like she'd fall asleep at any moment.

"Shut up Samantha! You're my servant now, and I will not tolerate that crap." DANG! I missed yelling at servants. It was so much fun…

"Young Master…" Hannah spoke softly. "I thought you and the new maid girl went out with the horse?"

At the mention of Juniper, the twins all whispered to one another. Those guys really did like that horse.

"Look, I am a mere ghost of myself." I explained, "The Alois outside right now is the me of this time. I am the Alois of the future. And in three days Nichole will die at Claude's lips!"

Claude seems mildly confused at this. "Why would I eat such a soul? She is quite bland. Boring back story, annoying obsession with you, and don't get me started about all that love in her heart…"

"Not to mention her lips are chapped. Ew." Samantha added.

"CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP?!" I screamed, the demons getting on my final nerve. "Look, I just know this all happens, alright! You are all going to help me get her back home with me."

"Uhh." Raising her hand, Samantha blinked her eyes at me. "How do you even plan on getting home? I mean, I don't think you can just click your cute little heels together and be home."

I opened my mouth to say something then shut it quickly. How would I get home…? Samantha was right… "Uh, well, I know how. I am not telling, however. Once I have her I am bringing her back and saying goodbye to you all forever."

Hannah shot me a look, and I could tell it meant 'no'.

"You have to be the stupidest kid ever." Samantha said, nearly choking with laughter. "One, she can't see you because you're a ghost. Two, you'll never get rid of us…"

"Maybe if you listened to my plan, you'd understand. I honestly hate trusting you all, but I'll do what I have to…Now listen up…"

* * *

**Hey everyone. So how are you guys? I'm having a pretty bad week. Honestly, writing this was my highlight of the week. I loved making this chapter...and if the lyrics are wrong, that's cuz I listened to it then wrote it down. So basically this was what I hear when I hear The Slightly Chipped Full Moon. Btw, I heard something about season 2 was no longer canon...I cried...BEST WEEK EVER. MY CAT DIED, I FAILED A VERY IMPORTANT TEST AND ALOIS & OTHERS WERE NEVER TECHNICALLY ALIVE. PERFECT...Anyway3 you all. **


	13. To Kill A Demoness

_Wandering. Wandering on and on. But for what…?_

_Luka had been dead for over five years, so there was nothing really left for me. After all, he had been the only important thing to me. That night he died still sent chills through me. _

_His black blank eyes still haunt me. They had been just…just there. Lifeless and worthless. The kind soul behind them was gone. Instead, a mere shell of the loving little boy I had known was in my arms. _

_"__Why'd you leave me alone brother…?" I mumbled under my breath, watching the steam from my mouth float away. It was November. That was around the time I was born, right? Then I'd be…ten? Eleven? Who knows at this point…_

_I hugged myself to try to warm up. That or for comfort…After all, how long exactly had it been since I had been hugged by someone? Years? Probably…My rags I call clothes weren't exactly that helpful for keeping warm._

_I had been called everything by people. Some so bad they made me tear up whenever I thought of them. Others I had heard so many times they might as have well become my second name. I had learned every curse in the world just from what they all had called me._

_Only a few had ever been nice to me. The old lady who had given me bread after some boys had slapped me and called me a street rat. Then that guy who stared at me with sad eyes and let me stay at his house for a day. It had been the first time I'd been in a bed since I couldn't remember. _

_Now I was just aimlessly walking around a crowed street of some village I'd found. The smells of a nearby bakery made me bite my lip in hunger. Fresh bread and ripe food had been a treat for me for the past five years. _

_"__Hey! Watch it stupid!" Someone called as I mistakenly stepped onto his feet. _

_He was well dressed and looking so proper compared to me. While he had spotless clothes and flawless skin, I was caked with dried mud with lice jumping around my blonde hair. Not to mention the various holes in my tattered clothes made by the moths in the night. _

_"__Sorry sir, I am..." I murmur quietly and turn to go. Someone as filthy as me shouldn't be talking to him. "I'll go."_

_"__Wait…" The man grabbed the edge of my shirt and held me in place. I tried to squirm a bit to get away, but the sound of braking threads from my shirts stopped me. "Who are you kid…?"_

_What could I say? I wasn't exactly full of information. "Name's Jim…Jim Macken…The hell would you wanna know?"_

_"__I see you've got a tongue on you, kid…" He said, dragging me over to an alleyway. I didn't fight. How could I? Why would I? He was tough, and it was not like it mattered anyway. "Master would maybe like you."_

_"__Master…?" I questioned. A man dressed like that must've been rich…right? He made me stand against the wall, so he could survey me. "You've a master…?"_

_"__Yes, I do." He said, looking me in the eyes yet talking softly to himself. "Blue eyes…blonde hair, Aryan blood definitely in you. Maybe Polish too…I wonder if Master would like that kind of boy…lots we've brought in haven't been like you…"_

_"__The bloody hell you talkin' bout?" I questioned, "The 'other boys?' Look, I've no place to go, but I ain't wastn' my time with you an' your master!"_

_"__Why?" He said, keeping a tense clasp on my sleeve. "You said you had nowhere else to go to, right? Come with me, alright? Master will give you warmth and pleasure, I swear."_

_Pleasure? Warmth? That sounded nice…I'd rather die however. That would be much more fun. "…I guess. I'll go…"_

_"__Good, come on Jimmy." The man began pulling me along with him once more. This time however, I went with him without having to be dragged by force. _

_"__Don't be calling me that." I said, "I don't like it…It's just Jim."_

….

Claude left right after I had told the part of the plan I had decided to tell the demon brigade. His Alois-in-danger senses were tingling and quickly left. This was the part I'd gotten bitten by that spider, right?

"Look, your plan is cutesy and stuff, but I have the impending feeling you'll become the tragic hero and die before this is over." Samantha chuckled and smirked at me. She was so hot, yet I hated her guts more than anything in the world.

"Listen to me." I ordered, grabbing her by her long hair. (At which she replied by saying OWOWOWOW) "I am your master. I tell you what to do and you listen to my word like law. Understand?"

"G-Get off my case already!" Samantha said, giving me the death stare as her eyes began glowing red. "After all, you're not even really my master! You are only a sprit! So let me go and shut up! It's enough I'm going through with this silly plan of yours!"

_Click_

"SAMANTHA , LISTEN TO ME." I screamed and slapped the girl across the face. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AND SHUT UP ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT!"

Hannah and the triplets stare blankly at me, but as I cast my eyes upon them, they quickly glace away. They know better than to interrupt me while I am having a Click.

Samantha seemed rather surprised at this, seeing how she actually shut up. Of course, her annoying mouth soon opened again. "Fine…I won't complain…Your Highness."

I gritted through my teeth. "Only Claude is eligible to say things like that. The only thing you can call me, you little weasel, is Master."

"Alright, fine! Calm down!" She responded and flew her arms way up into the air. "I'll do your stupid plan and stuff. Now, can we go and do something other than listening to you yell?!"

I sighed and nodded. "Sure, I guess. As long as you don't screw up anything. I am not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood." Samantha whispers with fuming eyes and an evil sounding voice. "After all, you can't even keep a single mood for a second…"

Letting her annoying comment slide, I turned to leave. I had had enough of these guys.

Outside I could see Claude carrying Past Alois and Nichole walking slowly behind them, her eyes on the ground. I opened the door a bit, listening to what they were all saying.

"Master that was a bad idea. Not all spiders are friendly." Claude lightly scolded me as he threw the door open, casting a quick look at me. "They are inevitably drawn to you, but still."

Past Alois didn't respond, his strength so fleeting he couldn't even raise his head.

The two quickly ran upstairs, and seeing them go was like a blessing. I looked UGLY like that! Anyway, I quickly turned back to Nichole.

She was playing around with my coat I had given her. Keeping her hands clamped around the sides of it, Nichole walked as she talked to herself. I cannot lie, but I have to say, she kinda sounded like she was crazy…

"Dang it…He got hurt…" She turned her head to the side, like she was talking directly to someone as she walked. "It's all my fault though. I shouldn't have fell asleep…He was warm though…and nice…"

As Nichole silenced herself and walked right past me, she froze. Slowly she turned her head to me and stared at me blankly.

"N-Nichole…?" I stuttered, "Can you see me? Can you hear me…?"

Tilting her brownet head, she squinted her eyes. "Huh…?"

"Please…" I took her hands, yet she didn't even respond. "You need to see me…why don't you…? (I know why, shut up) It's lonely without you…I miss you…"

Nichole quickly threw her hands back and shivered. "W-What was that…? Some weird chill…?" With that she shrugged and began on her way upstairs.

She was…leaving? No… "S-Stop please…losing one person was bad enough, but losing two…I…I can't live like that anymore. If I go back to your time without you…" I couldn't finish. What was the point? She couldn't hear me anyway…

"What? What would you do Master…?"

My vision was blurry due to tears, but it didn't matter. I knew who it was even without having to turn my head to her.

"Samantha…You have no right to ask me anything. Anything at all…I hate you…"

"Hate is such a strong word though…" Samantha said, running her long fingers through her green hair and staring right at me. "Before you said I was pretty…"

_Click_

I rammed right into her. I didn't think, only acted. I pushed her right up against the wall and kept my arm on her throat. My cowlick and bangs fall across my face; casting a dark shadow on eyes and making them glow.

"H-Hey…let's talk this out, kay?" She stammers, yet her voice isn't scared at all. "No need to get all murderous. Or do anything we'll regret…"

"They say you're half human, right?" I ask, using my free hand to reach into my boot. Now where was it…? "Meaning you feel pain and can temporally die…"

"N-No one knows…" Samantha continues, "There aren't many like us. S-Sebastian has a half-daughter as well. Krystal's her name…"

"I don't care." I muttered loud enough for her to hear. "But I do care about making you suffer as I have…" Slowly, I pulled a knife out of my boot. I had kept it there for emergencies.

"Look, I don't have time for these things! Demons cannot die!" She sounded desperate now.

"Well, you never know unless you try." I raised the knife above my head and smiled evilly. "BYE-BYE SAMANTHA!"

It was then I plunged my knife deep into her breast, directly where her heart lies.

* * *

**Hey, Lioner's back. My week kinda got better, but still. I'm watching the DBZ American movie right now and hating myself for watching it. Honestly...But cool news is that June is apparently gonna be a big month. Other than my b-day being in that month, Black Butler the movie comes out on dvd in Japan, so hopefully YouTube will have it soon. Plus, the third season of BB will be aired. So cool lol. Ugh, I'm probably boring you all. Sorry, I'm not amazing...I'll update soon. **


	14. Reapers and Books

_Master? This was this rich fancy man's Master?! _

_ "__More like a disgusting old man..." I muttered under my breath. _

_ "__SHH!" One of the boys says next to me. We had all been hunkered down in small wooden cots. The entire place stunk of rats and something else I didn't want to know. "The maid girls will hear you…"_

_Sure enough they were. Peering through the bars were the girls, each clad in white outfits. They had been assigned to wash us and feed us. "So what? They are all probably awful women anyway…" _

_The boy twiddled his thumbs as he talked in nervous short gasps, like he had breathing problems. "B-But, I heard awful things about this man! H-He's to eat us!"_

_"__Eat us?" I questioned, pulling my knees close to my body. The other boys and I had been stripped of our clothes and given ugly plaid strips of cloth to cover us from our waists to our knees. "No way. No human 'n the world is that low…"_

_"__W-Well this m-man is…" He said, continuing to shake. "I…I don't wanna be here Jim!" With that the small boy hung onto my arm like it was his best friend._

_"__Get off o' me!" I yelled, knocking him away. "How'd you know my name anyway?!"_

_The small boy looked on the dirty floor and sighed. "I w-was there…when the old man attacked you…"_

_Oh…of course…that first meeting with that demented THING was etched into my mind. I even had the bruise on my shoulder to prove it…_

_"__I wanna go home…" The boy's whimper sounded like a wounded dog, "M-My mum must be w-worried 'bout me…" _

_ "__Your Mum…?" I questioned, "You've one…?"_

_"__Yeah…" He continues, keeping his face away from the maids, who were staring at us with their creepy black eyes. "She and I were out when a man took me away from her…I-I…want my Mummy!" He began crying, and covered his face with his scrawny hands. _

_"__Hmm." I muttered before pulling on the boy's hair, forcing his head up. "You seemed to really loved ya Mum, huh…?"_

_"__Y-Yes…" He said, his eyes still overflowing with tears. "She and I-I loved each other much…b-but she's gone now…MUMMY!"_

_"__Shut up!" I scolded him, and put my hand over his mouth. "Look, at least you've your memoires of her that will stay with you forever…I never even knew my mum…"_

_The boy hesitantly lifted my hand off his mouth and looked right into my eyes. "Why…? W-what happened to her…?"_

_"…__She burned." _

…..

I walked calmly away from Samantha's body, feeling no remorse. Her demon blood was speckled over me, and staining my coat. But it would go away if I merely washed my hands after all. Plus for my plan, I needed demon blood anyway.

I made my way upstairs quickly, knowing that time was a precious jewel. If Hannah had listened to my plan, she'd already be there with…him. If you could call him that anyway…

I reached the balcony in no time, and saw that my plan had worked perfectly.

"HEY! HEY! STOP IT!"

"Grell, if I were you, I'd hold my tongue." I said, hiding my bloody hands behind my back.

"Y-you! Uh, Jim Macken, yes?" Grell stuttered as Hannah held his hands in one hand and his chainsaw in the other.

"Yes, it is. However, I prefer Alois Trancy…" I began circling the demon and Grim Reaper, making sure to keep my hands out of sight. "Know, I understand that you are a Grim Reaper, or Shinigami, and come when someone is killed to reap their soul, correct."

"Well give the kid an award." Grell said, rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Yes, I AM A REAPER FOR DEATH!"

"Then…could you identify this person's blood…?" Raising my bloodied hand, I shoved into his face.

The bespectacled man-woman stared at my hand. He leaned over a bit and stuck his tongue out, licking me, as he taking some of Samantha's blood with him. After a few moments he spoke up. "Demon…human…A Halfer….COOL!"

Sighed at his annoyingly raspy and loud voice. "Look, Grell, could you please tell me all of this…Halfer's background? I am rather interested…"

"Is this DARLING Halfer DEAD?!" Grell asked, barely able to hold still from his excitement. "Oh, PLEASE tell me it IS!"

"Yes, it is…" I said, not quite sure of myself. "Well, she is…I stabbed her through the heart."

Grell made a duck face and shook his head, "Oh nonononononono. It doesn't work like THAT, love! Oh no, killing Halfers is a HARD thing to do. Stabbing them in the petty heart does NOTHING dear!"

"I-It doesn't?" I stammered, afraid that a now VERY angry and bleeding Samantha was walking around my manor with the idea of getting revenge on me for stabbing her and maybe trying to kill her. "Then what does kill a Halfer?"

"Are you MAD boy!?" Grell exclaims, nearly jumping right out of Hannah's tight clutches. "Saying you'll kill a Halfer is like saying BASSY is able to DIE! Both are unbelievable!"

That was it. I had enough of this red-clad menace. I pulled his face close to mine and dung my long nails into his skin deep enough until blood erupted from the small cuts I had created. "Listen to me, you homosexual creep. You are going to explain everything about how to kill Halfers to me RIGHT NOW."

"Someone is a big-mouthed BRAT, huh…?" Grell said, ignoring the little wounds I had made on him. "Alright, I'll tell you, but at a PRICE…"

"You dare bargain with me?" I said, sneering. "I am not in the mood. Nichole, my lovely friend whom I care much about, is going to die. I want everything perfect for her when we go back to her time and I save her. But the only way to do that is to kill Samantha and Claude."

"You want TWO dead now?!" Rolling his eyes and beginning to thrash about, Grell shook his head fiercely at me. "I refuse to help a little boring brat like yourself! Unless you help me as well, you'll never figure it all out! Besides, I have places to BE!"

"Listen to me." Hannah says, speaking up for the first time. Her voice is slightly quiet, yet also extremely stern. "Young Master may not be your Master, however treating him with that amount of respect is unacceptable. So unless you want to die right where you stand, I recommend shutting your loud mouth and doing what he says."

"Why you…" Grell mutters then speaks up. "Fine. I guess I'll give you some information…Your library holds all the answers you need…"

"M-My library?!" That dusty place with all the boring books? "What do you mean?!Don't tell me someone wrote a damn book on demons…"

"You bet they did!" Grell said as Hannah began losing her grip on him. "Edgar Allen Poe wrote his last book on demons! It was never published of course…The dear demon he had been contracted to ate him right after he wrote it. Somehow it ended up here…"

"No way…" I said. That creepy author man had been contracted to a demon? Hm, I guess that explained everything…

"It was BASSY himself too!" Grell said, sighing and spinning around. "How else would he have written the RAVEN?!"

Suddenly, the red demon thrashed his way out of Hannah's arms and grabbed his chainsaw. Quickly, he jumped away, laughing like a manic.

Hannah began running after him, but I raised my hand to stop her. "Hannah, no! I've got all I need from him!"

My demon maid spun around and faced me. "B-But…"

"Let him go." I stated calmly. "It doesn't matter. He gave me enough info to go on…besides, I'm pretty sure he'll be back…"

Hannah nodded and started back inside, "I'll save you the time of finding the document, Master. Is that alright?"

Grell was a mere red speck upon the horizon now. "No…This is my job. I said I'd save Nichole, and _I _am…not you…please, just go take care of something…I'll be fine."

"…I've never seen you so mature Master…" Hannah said, wringing her hands. "You…you've really become a young man…"

"I guess that's what happens, huh…?" I began walking back inside, my still bloodied hands in my pocket. "Once you realize your bloody purpose in life you get serious…Oh well, I'm still a kid…"

"Yes…a kid…"

I wasn't one who liked being called that. After all, I was a child Earl. Well, not anymore anyway. But I had been. Now I was free…kind of…

Even it was no longer present on my tongue, that damned contract still held strong. My every move was studied by him, and now his daughter…But after I'd find this book, I'd finally free myself. Then I could run away...

* * *

**YO! I hate how I ended this chapter...sorry. Live with it. I've been busy lately, so it's hard for me to keep my mind on one thing. I literally went from writing this to playing XenoBlade and THEN watching AoT in a span of 20 minutes...Lioner's mind is so scattered. Anyway, leave your reviews as always! Luv ya. **


	15. Evil Plots and Demeaning Monsters

_Why…? Why was I still alive…?_

_A red kimono was draped over me, the silk it was made of rather…soothing. Of course, what I had just been through was far from soothing however. My body still ached…_

_I was in that man's bed, but he was asleep, thank God. If his servants were not outside I would've made easy work of the demented man. A mere slice of the throat would end his stupid life. _

_Apparently, I'd been renamed. Jim Macken, for all anyone cared, was now dead. Instead a new child was here…Alois…Alois Trancy. Meaning that the day that thing next to me died, I'd own this giant mansion. All the money would be mine…_

_But I didn't want it all…I…I only wished for one thing…_

_My mind drifted off to a few days earlier. That boy, the one who'd I befriended, disappeared mysteriously after "Father" requested him. Rumors spread around our cells like wildfire. Some believed he'd escaped, while others thought he had died. Whatever happened, he was gone forever. I didn't even know his name. _

_"__Oh well…that kid was weak anyway…"_

_I raised my head up feebly and saw that in the corner of the room was a spider's web. The spider was wrapping a blue butterfly with tattered wings in its web. Then, opening its giant fangs, it took a giant bite of the other insect. I couldn't help but wince as the butterfly squirmed wildly in pain, trying desperately to get away. But it was no use. Besides, the poison was already in its bloodstream… _

_"__Such a feeble thing it is…"_

_"__Well, butterflies are pretty weak..." I mutter aloud. _

_"__No, no! Not the insect! Life…it is so bendable and easily broken in an instant…" _

_"__I know…" I replied. "You needn't remind me…Life is but a little butterfly. Once it hits the spider web, it is over. It may struggle with all its might…but eventually it gives up and let's itself sink even deeper into tangled trap. Then the spider finally comes to the poor insect and lets it out of its misery…"_

_The voice didn't say anything for awhile, but I didn't need him in my head to think for me. The world truly hated me, but why did it keep me alive? Did God laugh at me whenever something bad happened to me? Why?! What did I do to deserve this awful life! _

_"__I don't understand!" I yell to the air, clutching my chest. "Why am I unloved so?!"_

_"__Your depressed soul is so tasty child…I want desperately to devour it…" _

_"__M-My soul…?" I stuttered, feeling myself shake. "Demon…you said you could grant my wish, correct? I…I have a wish in my head now..." _

_I stood up, letting the kimono slide off my body. Marks from earlier scatter my body are exposed as I stand up. I am wobbly on my feet, but anyone would be like that…I guessed. _

_"__Oh really…? Then tell me…your wish…"_

…

I made my way to library quickly. Along the way I saw where I had stabbed Samantha. She was no longer there, and a long thick trail of blood made its way leading to upstairs. I ignored it though, and kept walking to the library.

I hadn't been here in what seemed like since when I had first gotten my mansion. I was exploring every nook and cranny of the place and stumbled onto it. I never really was into books though, so I really didn't care for it. Claude had kept it all neat though, despite my constant telling of how he should just burn all the books.

Now I was really glad he didn't. I turned to the library and looked at the book covered walls. Oh boy…this was gonna not be fun…Maybe Hannah should've done this after all…

I sighed and began looking the book's binding over. Lots of them looked brand new, but they all looked incredibly boring as well. I was never taught to read, seeing how I was a street rat running around the village by age four. Plus I had little two year old Luka following me around, which wasn't exactly helpful.

Soon after I had inherited the mansion, Claude taught me all about writing and grammar and all that stuff. He gave me lessons on basically everything from sword fighting to how to sew…yeah, that one's a bit embarrassing.

I read the titles of the various books and I went down the wall. What had that damn reaper said? He said it had never been published, right? Well, that's something I'd figured anyway…

"Have you found it yet, Young Master…?"

"Oh, Hannah!" I spin around to face her. "N-No, not yet. But I will, I know it."

"I offer to help you once again, Master…" Hannah said, walking towards me at a rather slow pace. "I know you feel like it's your duty, but it would be impossible for you to find it at this rate. After all, Claude's daughter is stalking around our house at an alarming rate. She isn't happy…"

"Grreeeeeaaaattt." I said sarcastically and rolling my eyes. "Another person who wants my soul in their stomach and my head on a stick, huh?"

"I guess you could say that…" Hannah said as she surveyed the shelves. "Of course, Claude had other plans for you…"

"Don't remind me…" I commanded, hating to even think of that awful demon. "He only wanted to use me as a pawn. That way he could have his damn Ciel and get rid of me. Appearntly I isn't tasty enough…Well really in episode eight, season two, I said I said he was like, my highness. So basically I loved him. Of course, I don't, but still. So anyway, he breaks my head open. Or I think…I'm not so sure really…"

"Master…"

"Huh?"

Hannah plopped a few yellow pages binding together loosely into my hand. "Found it."

"O-Oh! Thank you…" I said, examining the pages. Each was crumpled, and they all had faded text hand-written on them. As I flipped through the pages, I realized that with each page they got sloppier and sloppier, like the author was rushing everything.

"It was stuffed in the back, which was why you didn't see it. I had to move most of the books to even kind of see it…Claude hid it well."

"Yeah…" I said, "Now let's see…" I skimmed the pages quickly. Some things looked interesting, but I needed to know just about Halfers.

"Page twenty four Master…paragraph 4."

"Really Hannah?" I asked, turning to the page she said. There it was, plain as day. "Your right…thanks Hannah…"

I looked right to paragraph four, and read it quickly to myself. "Halfers, unlike their demon mother or father, are almost unable to be killed. The Lævateinn has no affect on them, and wounds from a mortal instrument will not harm them. The only true way to destroy a Halfer and its siblings is to go to Hell itself and lure them there. If a Halfer is killed using the Lævateinn in Hell, it shall be ultimately killed and the human part of its soul shall be destroyed forever…"

"Hm…so you'll definitely need me, huh?" Hannah said feeling her throat. The Demon sword was inside of her, resting and waiting for a demon to slay. In the anime, Sebastian used it to bring an end to Claude… "I could get you into Hell, no problem. Also I have the sword in me, so I'll be very helpful in this situation."

"Indeed!" I said, smiling at her for what seemed to be the very first time. "But..how shall we lure Samantha into Hell? I mean, she knows her own weakness…right?"

"I am not entirely sure Master…" Hannah said, "But we have no time to spy upon her and Claude to figure it out. I recommend we get rid of here as soon as possible. After all, we only have a few days…"

"I know I know!" I said, really stressed out. "But we can do this…after all, I _am _Alois Trancy. There is nothing I can't handle…"

"There was lots of doubt in you tone Master…" Hannah said, twiddling her thumbs. "I know it is very risky, but I know you can do this…"

"Thank you, Hannah..." I folded the wrinkled old papers and handed them to her. "Now, this is an order. Burn these papers so that not even Claude could put them together. I have the information I need."

"Yes, Master." Hannah nodded and took them quickly. "I shall make sure these papers never existed."

"Good…later we will work our plan out…" I looked up at Hannah, meeting her one eye with my blue ones. "I command you Hannah, we shall bring Samantha to justice and save Nichole. Should I fail at this, we both die…Is that clear Hannah?"

"Understood Master." Hannah said, bowing. "I am loyal to only you. I will die if I should not complete this task…Your Highness…"

* * *

**Season three of Black Butler is now supposedly been pushed back to July...BEEP Yeah...it sucks. But anyway, who liked that chapter? I was hesitant in doing this chapter's flashback for what should be obvious reasons. So I made it...simpler... yep. This chapter is dedicated to the one, the only, the FIRST fan of Souls and Blood, MY MIND IS A NOMAND! She is awesome! :) Soooo this is for you! Hope you all love this chapter! **


	16. The Flaw in the Perfect System

_"__So who exactly are these people?"_

_That repulsive man had finally died, and I was free. Claude had released the other captive boys and already began converting my new bedroom. I had ordered him to paint it pink, with purple curtains and pretty carpet. Say what you will about my color choices, but the place needed to look lively instead of dark and dungeon-like._

_"__These are to be your servants. They are demons too." Claude said, gesturing to the four servants next to him. "They are…friends of mine of sorts."_

_"__Really…? I thought I was your only friend, dear Claude." I said, a hint of love in my voice. "Anyway, who are these bloody chumps?"_

_The first three were all triplets from what it seemed; after all they looked so much alike. Each had purple hair and red-evil looking eyes. They all whispered to one another and refused to speak up their names. _

_"__These are Canterbury, Timber and Thomason. They are extremely foul-mouth, so I told them to only talk amongst themselves as quietly as possible." Claude concluded, keeping a close eye on the triplets. "I don't want their vulgar language to reach your youthful ears." _

_"__HAH!" I laughed at his stupidly. "You know nothing, do you don't you Claude?! I am already a dirty-mouthed child, after all. I may be eleven, but I've seen and heard everything an eleven year old should be shielded from."_

_Claude didn't change his expression, but nodded anyway. "I still forbid them to talk. You are a noble now, Master, and I expect you to at least stop putting your feet on the table when guests come over…"_

_"__Just shut up!" I ordered, clenching my fists. "Anyway, it's my mansion now. I make up the rules, not the stupid bloody butler!" I put my hands on my hips and faced the maid. "And who is this waystacked beauty…?"_

_"__I'm Hannah…" She says facing the ground and keeping her eyes on the newly polished floor. She had long gray hair, which was basically the only thing that seemed to show her age. _

_"__Hm…" I said out loud, walking towards her. "I didn't know female demons existed. Oh well, gotta make babies somehow." I laughed at my own joke, and then quickly shut myself up. "Anyway, you'll do fine as a maid I guess."_

_Hannah nods and I walk back to my butler. "Claude, get them all appropriate attire for working."_

_"__Yes, your hi-"_

_"__NO!"_

_My scream echoes across my mansion, and leaves everyone staring at me like I was crazy. _

_"__Master…I would like to talk with you in private please…" Claude said, putting his hand on my shoulder lightly. _

_"__Get off of me!" I yelled and slapped his hand right off of me. "I don't like being touched! Never the less by you! I didn't want a demon in the first place…"_

_"__Ah yes…" My demon butler gazed at me, however he kept his hands away. "You summoned me believing that I was a fairy…Hpm." _

_"__S-Shut up…You bloody pile of sh-" I started before pausing in mid sentence. "Ahem…anyway, what did you want to talk about…?"_

_"__Follow me, Master…" Claude shot one last glance at me before walking away. I followed without a word. I could, however, heard the servants behind me talking._

_"__That boy…he's the one…"_

_"__Eh?" "What's Miss Hannah talking about?" "I like her breasts." _

_I spat on the ground as followed Claude and tuned the people behind me out. I hated all these damn demons. I had wished for vengeance on Luka's death, something I'd always wanted…yet…there was another wish I was secretly wishing. It didn't involve money or even getting this mansion. No…love. That was what I wanted…_

_…_

"Alright, it took forever, but we have a plan…" I said, my brain hurting from that much thinking. "And it will be foolproof, I know it!"

Hannah chuckled and nodded. "Yes, Master, it is. I have to say…your plan's cleverness surprised me…"

"T-Thanks…" I said, not knowing how to take that. Did she just say she thought I was dumb…? "Anyway, you can do all this, correct?"

"I believe I can, Master." Hannah said, nodding. "It won't be that hard, but I may need to work my strength up first…"

"But we don't have that kind of time!" I said hurriedly. "Look, we need to start now! If we don't…who knows…"

Hannah looked sadly at me then reached out to me. She took my hands and shook her head. "Master…you are aware that even if we do succeed in this, you will never be able to go to Heaven in your afterlife…"

"…Yes, it's crossed my mind once or twice…" Hannah's hands were hard and cold, yet they seemed comforting to me. "But…so be it. It won't matter to me as long as my life here on Earth has happiness…I…I'll be okay Hannah…"

Hannah said nothing for a moment. After that moment she got up and faced away from me. "Alright…Let's go. Phase one is ready…"

"Good." I nodded and stood up. "Now…how does this work exactly…?"

"To be honest, Master, I've never attempted this…" Was that…worry in her voice? It better not be… "But I'm sure I can. Ready?"

"Yes." I said, and then closed my eyes. "I am ready."

"Alright…" Hannah didn't say anything more for a bit, at which I wasn't worried at. She was preparing. I knew because I heard her flaky breathing just a few steps away from me. "This might hurt…"

Oh how she was right. It was only for a split second, but I felt like a thunder bolt just struck me and electrocuted me into meatloaf. But in a second, no, millisecond it left me. I was still shaking however. After all, who wouldn't be?

"Alright…you've materialized. Regular people can see you now…" Hannah said, her voice low.

"Thank you Hannah…" I said, opening my eyes. I didn't look at all different, but I guess I was to others. After all, to Hannah I was no longer ghost-like and see through. "I'll go see Nichole now. You know what to do."

"Yes, I do." She said, determination in her one eye. "You better go now!"

I turned to go when I quickly stopped and spun back around "Hannah wait! I-"

But the demon maid was gone, and nowhere in my sight. I sighed and shook my head. I'd see her later. Then I could tell her…

Bounding upstairs, I made quick work of getting to Nichole's room. I took the brass handle and swiftly walked in. "Nichole!"

She was playing with her phone, and looked startled that I had just come in. However she quickly composed herself and smiled at me. "Oh! Hey Alois! What is it?"

I didn't say anything. I was too happy and shocked to hear her talking to me again. Not Past Alois. Real me. "N-Nichole…" I ran right up to her and hugged her, tears forming in my eyes.

"Uh…hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying?! I'm just glad your okay from earlier!" She said, sounding really confused.

"Nothing…you're here now, I'll be fine…" I stopped hugging her and just stared at her, squeezing her hand. She looked SO confused it was kind of funny. "P-Please…just come with me, alright?"

"O-Okay…where are we going?" Nichole asked, repeatedly looking at our hands like she couldn't believe I'd just done that.

"Just follow me, alright! Don't ask questions!" I began walking, no running out, knowing that this little window of time that was currently barely opening would close in seconds. "Come on!"

"Okay okay! Jeez…" She ran as fast as I did, keeping her hand in mine. Unlike Hannah, her hands were warm and soft…

"Come on! Look, I can't really explain it now but…uh." I was at a total loss of words really. I more than anything wanted to tell her I loved her, but that could wait. It had to.

"Alois…I-"

Suddenly her hand slipped right out of mine. I turned quickly to see my worst nightmare come alive from the depths of Hell itself and face me.

"Aww…little lover boy forgot about me…" Samantha said, her voice sounding utterly evil. In her grip was Nichole, who was squirming widely in attempt to get away. But Samantha held a knife to her throat so she couldn't.

"NO!" I dared not take a step, seeing how easily Samantha could cut Nichole's throat in one small swoop. "Samantha don't you dare!"

"Look, little Nichole, he wants you to live…how utterly revolting…" Samantha said, ignoring me. "Little Alois wanted to kill you, you know. He told me…"

"K-kill me…?" Nichole stuttered, her wide eyes moving from the knife to me repeatedly. "But…why…?"

"No! Nichole she is lying! Don't believe her! I would never hurt you ever, I swear it!" I screamed. Claude would hear me, and the plan would fail…

"He loves me, stupid…" Samantha quickly turned Nichole around to face her with a smug grin on her face. She talked as if she was a sort of snake. "He thought you were ugly and a waste of time…"

"STOP IT!" I screamed bloody murder and reached out to them. "GIVE ME HER BACK!"

I don't know what happened. It all happened in slow motion for me. It was too quick for my eyes to catch. Or maybe my eyes just didn't want to see it, plan as that. But next thing I knew Nichole hit the floor. She was limp like a doll….she was….

She was…was…..

"Eh." Samantha said, licking her lips. "Not very tasty. Could've used a bit more pride….Oh well. Good enough for my first meal…"

And that was when my heart broke. Literally.

* * *

**Yep, this is where I am leaving you...let it soak in. NEXT TIME ON BLOOD: What happens?! Will Alois save Nichole now that she's demon-food? Will he be able to lure her into Hell and finish her off?! Find out next chapter! *blasts off like Team Rocket* **


	17. Knowing You're Enemies(And then some)

W-What…was wrong with my heart?! It..It wasn't beating…

I fell to my knees, clutching my chest tightly where my heart was. Pain coursed through me, and breathing became harder and harder.

"What? Did your heart give out?" Samantha laughed at me and made her way over to me. "Pity…"

She raised her foot and kicked my face, hard. Her impact sent me flying, and blood began to drip out of my nose. I couldn't move though, my heart still refusing to beat. My breathing became more and more labored, and everything stung. Tears blurred my vision and made it everything much harder than it was already turning out to be.

"S-Sam…" I choked out, my blood beginning to drip all over my lips and filling my mouth as I tried to breath. "S-Stop…"

"No, way…This is way too much fun…" Samantha pulled me upwards, making me face her. "Alois Trancy, the Queen's weak little spider who has no one to say they love him…"

"T-That's where you're wrong…" I spat out blood and spit at her as I raised my head up, gathering every inch of strength as could. "HANNAH! PHASE TWO!"

As the words escaped my lips, dots of black began circling my vision. It hurt to think, to breathe, to even keep alive. My heart was stopping from shock, and it wasn't going to restart anytime soon.

Samantha let go of me and turned to Hannah, who was approaching fast. I slumped over, too weak to move. Nichole's dead body was too far away from me to crawl to. I'd only die on my way there.

I wiped weakly the blood off my mouth and felt my nose. It was at an awkward angle, and still streaming blood everywhere. My entire body shuttered and my head flopped onto the ground.

I closed my eyes and felt my life tugging away. That's it…I knew the plan was risky, but still. I didn't think my heart would give out…I'm dead…goodbye…

…...

"Brother! Big Brother!"

My eyes flickered open slowly and white surrounded my vision. Everywhere I looked was white.

"H-Huh…?"

"Big Brother! Wake up!"

I was too weak to move, but the more I concentrated, the more things came into focus. Soon the white planet disappeared and I could make out things around me. Was this…the hallway? The place I'd died…?

"Young Master…"

"H-Hannah…?" I stuttered, my throat dry and raspy. My whole body ached like hell and it hurt to speak. The taste of blood was also present in my mouth…

"It's alright…well, you're alright anyway…" She said, brushing the hair out of my eyes. Her expression was upset, so I knew she'd not killed Samantha. Perfect. All according to plan.

"S-Samantha…She ate N-Nichole…" I rasped, weakly grasping the carpet under me. "The plan…it's w-working just like I w-wanted it to…"

"The pain you are suffering says otherwise Master…" Hannah said, her gaze casting over to Nichole's body. Saving you from that state was rather a…risky thing to do. You were dead for a bit…."

"Well, I didn't exactly know my heart would break like that…I guess having a heart break really does h-hurt mentally and physically…" I chuckled, feebly trying to move at least a little. "Those were real tears when she died though…"

"I could tell." Hannah said. She must've seen me trying to get up, because she grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up. I wobbled for a second then regained my footing as she continued. "Anyway, Young Master, Phase Three must be put into action very soon. The small opportunity we have is rather short. We have to move quickly…"

I nodded and took a few steps, regaining my composure. "I feel awful, doing this to Nichole…" I leaned down to her lifeless body and sighed. "But if this is to work, it needs to happen. Samantha is in Hell, correct?"

I got on my knees and held her hand as Hannah talked. It was ghastly cold. "Yes, she is. Claude retreated there as well. I did, however, direct him away from the manor while our little play went on."

"Good job." Putting my hand under Nichole's back and under her knees, I lifted her up and stood up. "I'll put her back in her room. Once we retrieve her soul, we'll put it back in her body. However that works…"

"Trust me, once it happens, it'll be second nature to you…" Hannah said sadly. "Anyway, take her to her room and keep her there. Return here quickly, please."

I nodded and walked to her room, putting her dead weight body (ba dum schh) onto her bed softly. "I'm sorry this happened to you Nichole…I'll set it right, I promise. I didn't want you hurt, but I had to do this…that way, we'd be safe…together." I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips and made my way back to Hannah. Her lips had been so cold…

"Alright…Phase Three happens now…Let's go." I said, looking at the ground.

"First Master, I have to warn you about mortals going into Hell and attempting to get to go to The Demon Commons…" Hannah said, her voice stern yet calm. "Basically, in Hell, mortals are given a rose. A rose that measures your life. The demons in The Commons are just out to kill everything. They are starving, but the Supreme Power refuses to let them leave. Whatever you do, do not let them take your rose or break some of its petals off."

"So basically in Hell, your given a flower that is your life-line and, somehow, keep it away from demons who are being starved by Satan…that makes sense…" I said, trying to sum it up.

"It seems really weird, but just trust me…" Hannah said, grabbing my hands. "I'll come with you, so I'll protect you…Don't worry, okay?"

"I won't. Why would I?" I asked, closing my eyes and sighing. "Now…? Shall we start…?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I felt another flash of ultimate pain, but like before, the pain was quickly over.

"Master…open your eyes…"

I did so, and had to do a double take. It was dark. Very dark… The only real light came from something in front of me. Above me was a sign. In Latin it wrote **"DEMON COMMONS" **in bright red blood. Great…that's welcoming.

In my hand was a white rose, with a total of sixteen petals. It was beautiful, yet I knew what it really stood for: my life.

"Master…"

I turned over to where Hannah's voice was coming from to see a gray dove sitting upon my shoulder. It's eyes were the color of Hannah's…so was it…

"Yes, I am Hannah, Master." The dove spoke without moving its mouth, which kinda creeped me out. "In the Demon Commons, every demon takes the form of its respected animal. I am a dove, Sebastian is a raven, Claude and his family are spiders…"

"Wouldn't expect less." I said monstrously. "Anyway, how do we get there?"

The gate in front of you Master." The Hannah-dove said. "Look. You'll have to pass the GateKeeper however."

"GateKeeper…?" I repeated, looking forward to see the light from before. Radiating from that light was a gate, and sure enough, a hooded figure standing in front of it. I could tell it was a girl however, seeing how her body build was. The black hood covered her entire body and half of her face, only showing her nose and mouth. Gray hair hung out from the hood. "What makes her so special?"

"She is a rare thing indeed…" Hannah-dove said, spreading her wings apart a bit. "GateKeeper is the only Grim Reaper-half demon in the world. She has powers beyond compare, so the Supreme Power keeps her here, as a guard. No one really knows who her parents were though…she just appeared one day. She constantly wears that cloak, so we cannot check her left hand for her demon family symbol."

"Perfect." I said sarcastically. "Is GateKeeper her name or her title? And what does she want in order to let us pass?"

"GateKeeper is all we call her; nothing more, nothing less. It has always been that way. Her real name is unknown. She's been guarding since forever really." I could tell just by her tone of voice and way her head bobbed even Hannah was afraid of this girl. "In order to pass? I have no idea. She is rather…unexpectable…most of the time."

"This gets better and better, huh?" I reluctantly started walking to her, fear in my mind. What if she didn't let me pass? She'd have to… Giving Hannah a pat on the back and holding tightly onto my flower I walked right up to the girl.

"Welcome…Earl Alois Trancy…" She said, her tone wavering with every syllable of her words. "GateKeeper thought you'd come…no, GateKeeper KNEW you'd come."

NOT CREEPY. NOPE NOPE NOPE. "Uh…GateKeeper, let me pass! I command you!"

GateKeeper raised her hand to her mouth and chuckled. "Get through eh? You're GateKeeper's first mortal costumer in quite a while you know…And a Demon Master at that…"

Man, she was like something right out of a horror story. "I said, l-let me pass!" Damn it! My voice had cracked in the middle of it, and I didn't seem like that much of a strong hero.

"Hehe!" She chuckled, her smile seeming to grow as she laughed. "Earl Alois Trancy has no idea what he's in for! GateKeeper knows though! GateKeeper knows everything…"

Oh my God, kill me. I honestly wanted to shrivel away from her. "You don't scare me!" I lied, "You're just some creepy girl who refers to herself in 3rd person! Look, just let me pass into the Demon Commons, alright?!"

"Earl Alois Trancy wants to go through the gate." The half demon-half Reaper talked to herself. I felt Hannah twitch and pull on my hair lightly. She was signaling we needed to go. "Well…either give GateKeeper eight petals…or give her a joke!"

Excuse me? Did she really just say that? "A-A joke…?"

GateKeeper raised her head a bit, and for a second I caught sight of her red eyes under her gray bangs. "Y-Yes! GateKeeper cannot eat souls, seeing how she is half _Shinigami_! Instead she feasts on the jokes of the poor souls who travel here…"

"Make a choice and quick." Hannah-dove whispers. "Time is running out! If I was you, Master, I'd choose joke!"

Except I wasn't exactly that funny… "Uh, okay. I chose to give you a joke!"

"EXCILENT!" She screams, her face brightening. "Do tell ol' GateKeeper! NOW! If I laugh, you pass!"

I stood there, my mind frozen. A good joke? Uh well…Something told me she wasn't looking for a complex joke, merely a short and funny thing. "Uh…"

"ONE TRY!" She yelled, foam bubbling put of her mouth. "One mess up and I send you to the Fields of Punishment!"

OH COME ON! "Okay…" Well…when in doubt…I jumped up, striking my pose and lifted my leg up. "OLE!"

At first GateKeeper didn't react. In fact she looked kind of bored. But the longer I stayed on one leg, the bigger her sadistic smile got. Until finally…

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHHA!"

GateKeeper fell onto the floor, laughing hysterically and kicking her legs around widely.

"Okay….she laughed." Hannah said, her voice sounding slightly still scared. "Can we go now Big Bro-Master…?"

"Wait Hannah." I said soothingly, touching my flower's petals softly. "She might say something helpful…or at least…"

I trailed off and the Demon-Reaper's sleeve moved slightly as she laughed on the floor. It was very quick, and I nearly missed it. But it was there. Sebastian's family crest was burned onto GateKeeper's left hand. So she was related to Sebastian..and a Grim Reaper…

She didn't notice however, and sat up like that all never happened. "So great…Laughs are like my food…So yummy. Earl Alois Trancy's soul smells good too…full of envy, lust…so beautiful…" GateKeeper gathered herself to her feet and motioned me to pass through the gate. "Here you are…"

"Thank you…" I said, walking through it and keeping my gaze far away from her.

"That….That was astounding Master…" Dove-Hannah said, her bird eyes full of pride. "You are truly a clever little devil."

"Thanks" I responded. "But I've yet to be put to the test…Phase Five is up next…"

* * *

**Officially, this is my favorite chapter in this story. I bet you know who GateKeeper's father is...ehehe. So hope ya all liked this chapter, because I loved writing it. I bet you'll all never see what's coming next... **


	18. Drawing The Final Lines of Battle

The Demon Commons were not what I was expecting.

Instead of torture tools and crosses, the place was rather…empty. No blood rivers, no hanging trees, nope. It was only flat land. The ground was much too hot to touch, trust me, I tried. I could even feel the warmth of the ground through my boots, which began almost smelling like burnt cow. The floor was a glowing red color, and reminded me of blood. Other than the unworldly light that glowed from the ground, there was no other light at all, anywhere.

"W-Where are the demons…?" I whisper to Hannah, my palm sweaty and my fear increasing with every step I took. "I thought they came in the thousands. Besides, aren't they attracted to human souls who wander into here?"

"Oh please Young Master, no human soul has passed beyond those gates since GateKeeper took her role of guarding it." Hannah-dove says, looking around franticly. "But seeing how half of the demons kept here haven't had a real meal in decades, they'll be instinctively drawn to your scent. I'd keep my guard up Young Master…"

I nodded and put my life flower into my jacket's inner pocket, afraid that harm would come to it. Damn, it was scary here. I just wanted to get Nichole, kill the Faustus family and be done here. "Of course…"

"…Master….If the backup plan we talked about does have to be taken into action, know that y-"

"Yummy yummy child…"

I felt my body tense up, and the hair on my neck stand on its end like I was some kind of cat (If I was a cat, I'd be one extremely sexy cat of course.) I slowly turned my head to face the voice, and I believe I pissed my pants at what I was greeted with.

A black snake was slithering to me, its pink tongue constantly flicking out and in. Its head rose up from the ground, as the rest of its body hissed from the heat. Smoke even rose from where the snake's belly touched the ground.

"Master…do not look it in the eyes…it only makes it desire your soul more…" Hannah-dove whispers, her voice barely audible against the hissing. "Master!...Young Master!"

But I couldn't move…fear had shrouded me and was keeping me in place. I wanted desperately to run, I did, but my feet were frozen in place, my blue eyes locked on the snake's red ones.

"Yummy child is lost…Yummy child should come with me…Yummy child would be safe with me…"

"H-Hannah…" I stuttered, still unable to move. The snake demon was slithering onto my boot now, beginning to wind itself up my leg.

"RUN!"

I lifted my foot to sprint, but as I did, that damned snake had bitten my rose. I screamed in pure agony as it felt like I was being bitten myself. I felt Hannah fly right off my shoulder, her talons headed right for the snake demon.

I, meanwhile, laid on that scorching ground in pain. Little black dots circled my vision, and my brain hurt. I weakly lifted my hand to see that my rose had lost at least four petals, and was beginning to turn red.

Hissing and screams sounded from where Hannah and the snake had been fighting, and I was afraid to look.

"Master…It's okay to look now…"

Hesitantly my head turned. Hannah stood on the ground, unaffected by the burning ground at her feet. In her beak she held the limp snake. It was dead, but Hannah had lost a few feathers in the process of murdering that demon.

"H-How did you k-kill that thing s-so easily…?" I mange to say, shaking and getting up. "I-It's a demon…"

"Yes, Master, but a mere child of a demon. Less than one hundred years of age to be exact. These are so easy to kill. If Samantha had only had a demon mother, she'd be so easy to destroy…" Hannah-dove says quietly, tossing the corpse of the young demon away. "Anyway, others won't be that easy. Come on now, we must go…"

I nodded and regained my strength. Although having to push up with my hands on the ground in order to stand, the pain had mostly subsided. "O-Okay…let's just find where the Faustus family is and kill 'em. The longer we wait the more I want Nichole back…"

"As you wish, Master." Hannah-dove said, returning to her perch upon my shoulder. "I believe they are a bit deeper in the commons. And if I were you, you'd best run through here so no more demons come out. After all the slower you are, the more your scent shall linger."

"Okay." I agreed, my voice still quivering. I ran as fast as I could, holding my now tainted and wounded rose close to my heart. "I am not excited for this…"

"Neither am I…" Hananh-dove says, setting herself into a crook in my neck, and keeping herself there. She felt soft…

We were quiet for a while as I ran as fast as could. A few times I had heard a monster or two roar, but kept going. Hannah's presence did keep me sane though; without her, I'd panic.

"Hannah…" I said, after a while of running from shadows and confusing my fears. "W-Will you come with Nichole and I to the future…?"

"Young Master…I thought you would stay here with her…" Hannah said slowly, like she couldn't precisely understand what I was saying. "I mean, I made you materialize here. You do realize what I did in doing that, correct?"

"N-No…" I stuttered, my fear coming back. "Hannah…what did you do?"

Hannah-dove refused to say anything after that, and only buried her feathered head deeper into the crooked part of my neck. That surely didn't mean something good…

"Master!"

I froze, hearing Claude's voice echo throughout this empty place. He was coming from the right…

"Ah! Alois is backkkk…"

That was…Samantha…. "W-Where are you bastards?! Show yourselves!" I screamed.

The second I said that, I realized that I was standing in a giant shadow of a spider's web. In the middle, close to where I was, were the shadows of four spiders. Two were rather small, the others bigger and tougher looking. I looked up in horror at what I saw.

Sure enough, two giant spiders with the Faustus insignia on their backs faced me. Two much smaller ones were behind the one I presumed was Claude.

The slightly smaller one jumped off the web, and in mid-air transformed into that damned Samantha. She was wearing an even more exposing dress that barely covered anything (I was kind still attracted to her, so I nearly overreacted to her). Her tousled green hair covered her one eye, but a demon-like glow that matched her one visible eye emitted through the messy strands.

"Hello my little Alois…I never expected you to chase Daddy and I all the way here…" She said, a devious smirk planted onto her face. "I didn't know you loved my old friend THAT much…"

"Shut the hell up!" I snapped at her, "I'm done with you! I've come to kill you and your entire family!"

"Oooohhh…Little Alois is mad…" She sounded absolutely mad. "Honestly, what's the big deal with wanting to kill us all…"

"Hannah…" I said, trying my best to block out Samantha's whisky voice. "Now…"

Hannah-dove flew right off my back, and quickly switched into her demon form (What's with all the exposing dresses, I don't understand.) She turned to me, nodding. "Master…remember your true purpose in this."

"I will, I will!" I yell, quickly running towards her and bracing for what was about to commence. "I'll never forget!"

Hannah opened her mouth, and I plunged my hand deep into her. I'd rather not share this experience, thanks. But my fingers soon found the hilt, and as I clutched it, pain ran viciously. I felt fire, thunder, and anything that you would categorize under the word "OUCH".

I pulled the sword out, salvia coating it. My entire body shook vigorously and I could barely stand up right. The Lævateinn spread its vile power into my veins, making me scream so loud, it seemed to shake the earth under me.

Suddenly, my entire brain seemed to be wiped away, my only thoughts that stayed being to kill. An aura of pure red and black pulsated around me, and slightly enveloped my vision.

Another flash went through me, and I couldn't help but cackle like a bird at it. After that shock, my body stopped shaking, and I easily regained my strength. In fact, I had never felt so very powerful before. I could kill anything if I wanted!

"Hahaha….AHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed/screamed at Samantha, my once blue eyes blood red. My black sphere pupils had transformed into small slits, yet my vision wasn't affected. Actually, it had become…better! Yes, along with everything! Everything concerning Earl Alois Trancy had become more powerful.

"You…you turned yourself into…" Samantha couldn't hide her obvious shock, and it made me laugh even more.

"Yes, Samantha Faustus…" I said, trying my best not to smirk at her sorry little face. "I have traded my soul to become a demon…" I raised the Lævateinn up over my head, a wild smile dressing up my face. "AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL EVERYTHING!"

* * *

**Yup...that just happened. I expect a shocking review from every single one of you. Jk, buit seriously, this chapter was cool, right? Also, the (un)official theme song I chose for this and Souls is ****_In The End_**** by the Black Veiled Brides. I just think the song goes really well with these two stories. So if you haven't hear that song before, check it out! :) Lioner signing off for now.**


	19. KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL

Samantha backed away from me, fear emitting from her as a smell. Yes, as a demon, you could smell emotions. Fear smelled like sweat and salty tears.

"N-No way…" She stuttered and shook her head. Disbelief was also in the air around her, smelling like soap and what seemed to be lipstick.

"Yes way." I said, licking my lips and smiling. "I am a demon, and I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU AND EVERYONE!"

I ran right at her, the Lævateinn raised right to her heart. She dodged, but I wasn't fazed. She'd be a miserable bloody corpse in a matter of minutes.

"D-Daddy!" Samantha screamed, which was music to my ears. "Help me!" She spun around quickly, and brought out golden knives she was hiding in her dress's (If you call it that) bust.

Samantha threw them at me, but I dodged with absolutely no hassle. Being a demon made fighting SO easy…

Claude soon dropped down from his web, and became a human. His outfit consisted of something a male stripper would wear, which I didn't exactly wish to see. Behind him were his two other sons, both wearing his outfit. One was rather tall and slim, while the other was little and kind of fat. Both had green hair like their sister, and both were clouded in the smell of fear. Claude, however, had no smell whatsoever.

"Master…You've become one of us…" Claude said, a small smirk finding its place on his lips. "How wonderful."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, lunging at him and his sons. "I'LL KILL YOU TOO! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

Almost faster than my demon eyes could make out, Claude picked up the two small boys and jumped out of my path. "You may be a demon now, Master, however you have no control of your powers yet. You cannot kill us, even with the Demon's Sheath at your side."

"Master!" Hannah yelled, her voice commanding. "Let me get Claude! You must focus on Samantha!"

"NO!" I screamed, power pulsating throughout my veins. "I WILL KILL THEM ALL! KILL! KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILLLLL!"

I heard Claude laugh though my own mind telling me to KILL. "Hahaha! Your plan has failed poor demoness! I knew Master could never handle being anything other than a human brat!"

"KILL!" I screamed as I bounded towards the scared little Samantha. I was going to KILL her!

"No!" Hannah screams echo in my mind as I bring the Lævateinn down and stab Samantha right in her heart.

"AHAHAHAHA!" I laughed as she withered in pain, "I KILLED YOU!"

"Master!" Hananh screams once more, bringing my mind back from KILLING. "No! Kiss her and take Nichole out! Hurry before she dies!"

"Nichole…?" I repeated after her and turned my head to Hannah, feeling my urge to KILL slowly drawing way. "…OH!" I quickly looked back at Samantha, who was covered in her own blood and barely breathing now. I swiftly planted a kiss on her and felt something go into my mouth and down my throat. Actually two somethings. They must've been Nichole and Samantha's souls. (What did you think they were? Perverts.) Both had tasted rather bitter, but that didn't matter. I had gotten Nichole back.

"S-Sammy!"

Claude's fat little son ran up to his dying sister and hung onto her leg (He was too tiny to reach even her waist). Tears stained his eyes and his pleas were in pure vain. "Sammy! Sammy why is red stuff coming out of you!? Sammy!...SAMMY! WAKE UP!"

Samantha feebly lifted her hand to her lips and shook her head. "S-Smith…" After she said his name (I presume), her entire body went limp, and I knew she'd finally died.

Smith turned to his father and older brother, who didn't seem to be exactly sad at her death. "DADDY! SAMMY! SHE IS DYING DADDY!"

"Oh well." Claude said, keeping his eldest son close to him. "She was worthless anyway."

Smith turned back to me, his face covered in tears and snot. But I was unaffected by his sad appearance. He was a Faustus after all. Killing the boy would be short work, seeing how I sensed hardly any demon blood in him at all.

I faced the dead Samantha once more and grabbed the Demon Sword's hilt. I slid it out of Samantha's body, and her mutilated corpse hit the floor. Smith jumped down to floor where she lied, crying and pleading for her to get up.

"Worthless." I muttered, "You're all worthless…YOU'LL ALL DIE" I raised the sword above my head and aimed it straight at Smith's heart. The boy didn't even have a chance as the sword went right through his body with a CHHHHCH. I collected his soul too and faced Claude and the other kid.

"M-Master!" Hannah grabbed my arm, and tugged on it. "We have Nichole, now let's go! Come on!"

"No…" I said, pulling her hand away from my arm. "Not enough…more…more death…"

"W-what have I d-done…" Hannah stammered, "I've turned you into a monster…"

"Exactly. And that's how I like it." I said, looking down at my hand for the first time to see my demon's crest. It was a spider that's legs formed into the shape of a star. Perfect. "I'm a monster now…AHAHAHAHA!"

I turned back to face Claude and finish him off when Hannah grabbed me again. "NO! Luka wouldn't want this! Nichole wouldn't!"

"YES THEY WOULD!" I screamed bloody murder at her, raising her own sword to her throat. "They would understand! They understand me Hannah, but you don't! You think you do but you DON'T!"

Hannah just stared at me for a moment then sighed. "Master…Big Brother…I may not be able to talk through Nichole, but know that Luka hates what you've become. A murderous demon! And I bet Nichole would hate this too! She loves Alois Trancy, the boy who danced with her and rode a horse with her and made her laugh! Not Demon Alois, who just kills for the sake of feeling blood in his hands! I understand you're mad at them, but please stop being so evil! You just killed a child!"

I stared at her for a good long while. "Y-Your just getting in my way…you don't understand…DIE!"

I plunged my sword into her heart and laughed as she spat up blood. I took Lævateinn out of her then continued stabbing her as much as I could. Her corpse soon was just a mess of blood. I leaned over and kissed her red-stained lips and stole the souls from her. One tasted…so sad.

"Daddy…" I heard the only living son of Claude's whimper to his father, and turned to him, my eyes wild. "I'm scared…"

"James, be quiet!" Claude snapped and pushed the boy in front of him. "You go kill him! Show me your worth!"

The boy named James closes his eyes and yells to really nobody. "I-I miss Mummy…"

"Your Mummy is dead!" Claude screamed back at him, "Now fight, damn it!"

"NO!" The child hollered, putting his arms up in the air. "I WANNA DIE! I wanna be with Mummy! She was the only one who really cared for me! You only cared about Sammy! Mummy was nice and loving! I don't understand why she loved you Daddy!"

"Because she didn't." Claude said plainly. "She despised me. She knew what I was. But I gave her no choice in having you kids…"

"Raping people is a no-no Claude…" I said, a devilish grin across my face. "But killing is fine. You wanna die kid? Well HERE YOU GO!"

I stabbed him like I had the others, and collected his young soul. "It's just you and me now Claude." I said, motioning him to come closer to me. "Let's dance, like old times eh?"

"Hphm…Alright." Claude ran at me, his eyes wild and knives in his hand. "I'll finish you myself master!"

"KILL!" I screamed, my rage and power coming back. I felt so powerful, I couldn't believe it myself. I dodged Claude's knives and jumped down right next to him.

"I won't let you kill me!" Claude said, ducking my stabs. "My children never mattered anyway!"

"Your damn children were weak little kids! They were stupid to begin with!" I retort, nicking his shoulder. "Besides, they're all inside of me now anyway! First I'll kill you, and then I'm going to bring Nichole back! Then we'll get married, have kids, and forget you or any other demon ever excised!"

"You are a demon yourself Master!" Claude said, not giving up in killing me. "Your children with her shall be Halfers! Sh-"

"Problem breathing Claude…?" I asked as I pushed my blade deeper and deeper into his chest. The more I did, the more blood flowed out, like a sadistic waterfall. "Here, let me help you…"

I quickly stole all the souls he'd consumed before pulling Lævateinn out of his body.

"M-Master….you awful bastard…" He mumbled before he stopped breathing.

"Hm…thank you…" I replied to his dead body before kicking it repeatedly. His blood covered my shoe, but I didn't care. "Anyway, I have a girlfriend to revive. You and your kids shall rot in my belly forever…"

My lust to KILL calmed down, and I felt my stomach rumble in happiness for the food I gave it. No problem stomach, they're all yours except for one….

"Oh…GateKeeper knew you'd kill them, uh huh, she did!" GateKeeper said as I approached back to the entrance of the Demon Commons. "She knew you'd become a demon, yes!"

"Yes, Gatekeeper." I said, resisting my urge to plunge my sword into her chest. "Now, I'll be leaving…"

"NO!" She said, standing in front of me and blocking my entrance to outside. "The Supreme Power hasn't said Earl Alois Trancy can leave! GateKeeper must not let you g-"

I silenced her by stabbing her heart with Lævateinn. I felt no remorse. After all, I was now a demon…

* * *

**...hi. NO I'M NOT EVIL! I just thought this would be awesome. Anyway, next chapter is all about Samantha. Then back to Alois. And yeah, I updated REALLY quick on this because of how awesome it was. Btw, Should I change the rating to M now? I feel like I should...Luv ya guys. Please don't kill me for this chapter... **


	20. The Tale of Samantha Faustus

"Sylvia Grace…Wake up…"

"U-Undertaker…?"

The half reaper-half demon child opened her eyes to see her father standing there. Blood covered her chest, yet she felt nothing. She never had really. Pain was something completely alien to her.

"See you've been hurt…huh?" Her father asked, waving a dog biscuit in front of his face. His eyes glowed at the sight of his daughter. He hardly ever got to see her.

"Y-Yes, GateKeeper was wounded by Earl Alois Trancy." She said, standing up and sliding the hood on her head off. Her gray hair and bangs tumble out, showing her youth. "Earl Alois Trancy is a demon now Undertaker!"

"I can see." Her father said, taking a bite out of the bone-shaped treat. "But other things happened here too, correct my daughter?"

She nodded, looking over at her long black nails that her and her father shared. "Yes. Many half-demons died today. Their human souls were taken. They're Cinematic Records, however, were not collected and lost."

"Don't be so sure, Sylvia." Her father said, shaking his head. "After all, their bodies are still present, no?"

"Yes…" She replied. "GateKeeper believes so. The sword Alois Trancy used was covered in blood and flesh, but the bodies of his victims are good enough to still hold a record."

"Fantastic." He said, brushing the gray bangs out of his face and showing his yellow owl-like eyes. "Bring me to their corpses…"

"Yes, Undertaker." GateKeeper said, reaching into her sleeve to retrieve a long black scythe that resembled her father's. "Follow me and you'll be safe. After all, _Shinigamis_ are not exactly welcome around here…"

"It doesn't matter." Undertaker said, walking ahead of his daughter. "These Cinematic Records will be quite a treat to watch, my love. Follow me and witness it yourself."

Sylvia (or The GateKeeper) followed after him, keeping her eyes out of any other demons running around the place. After the action Alois Trancy had made, the demons surrounding the area had stirred, and had not since settled down.

Soon the father and daughter found the Web of the Faustus family, and the corpses of the family lay in bloody heaps on the floor. Each had a stab clean through the heart, leaving origins and blood vessels askew all over the ground. It, to Sylvia, was rather beautiful yet ugly at the same time.

"Hmm…" Undertaker looked over the many corpses before facing the female one. She looked about the same age as the Reaper-Demoness, yet painted in blood and having a hole going right through her body changed that. Not to mention that green hair. "This one's memories are very interesting…"

He raised his mighty Death Scythe and brought it down upon the girl's head. Instantly, reels of the girl's memory leaked out of her wound, wrapping around the world, happy to be free. "What is amazing about her life?" She asked, raising her hand to touch the precious reels.

Undertaker took her hand and said before touching a piece of film along with her. "This is a tale of a child who murdered her own brother for her father to accept her. You know the show will be entertaining just from that…"

…...

The breeze of the summer's day ran through a little girl's cropped green hair, making her giggle as pollen tickled her face. She was standing in a grassy field behind her mansion, soaking up the warm rays of the sun in pure happiness.

The girl was no older than five, for her face was so young and full of innocence and babyish. Her normally short dark green hair was light and flowing in the wind, as careless as she. A single little daisy sat in her ear, and made her appearance even cuter.

"Samantha!"

The small child turned from looking at the grass to the direction of the voice of her mother. Her mother stood near the back entrance of the mansion, her face smiling. In her arms was her newborn baby, a boy, who had the same face as his mother. "Samantha!" She called again, "Dinner!"

"Coming!" She yelled back, running through the grass to her. "Is Daddy here today?!"

At the mention of him, Samantha's mother's expression went from happy to sullen. "Oh, y-yes, he is. Daddy is already here actually."

A smile brightened Samantha's lips and she ran inside without another word. "Daddy! Daddy!"

A tall dark figure saw the girl running towards him, and leaned down to her level. He had tousled black hair and glasses that fell neatly onto his perfect looking nose. "Hello dear."

"Daddy! I missed you!" Samantha said, hugging her father tightly and smiling brightly. "Why did you go away for so long? I don't understand…"

"Sorry." He said, smiling back and picking her up in his arms. "I've been rather…busy. So how is your little brother?"

"James? He's loud at night! I can't sleep!" Samantha said, chuckling as she talked. "But I'm glad Daddy is home! You ARE staying for awhile, right? Please!"

"I'm sorry Samantha, but I can only stay for dinner…Well a little bit after dinner anyway." Claude said, fixing his tie. "After all, I want some…bonding time with my little prodigy."

"Pro-di-gy!" Samantha said, sounding the unfamiliar out to herself. "Yay! That's what I am!"

"Did Mummy say anything about Daddy to you…?" Claude whispered in a low voice to his daughter, making sure the very person they were discussing was nowhere in sight. "Anything at all...?"

"Not really…" The five year old said, relaying her thoughts. "She doesn't really like talking about Daddy. I don't know why though. Daddy is great!"

"Thank you…" Claude said, his eyes flashing red for a second. "You remember what I taught you last time I visited, correct?"

"Of course!" Samantha said, her thoughts wandering to that time. "I'm a angel! A dark angel!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Claude commanded his daughter, putting a gloved right hand to her mouth to silence her. "We don't speak about it in public, remember? Mummy still thinks you're a regular human, like her."

"But shouldn't Mummy know?" The little girl took his hand off her mouth and tilted her head like a little lost puppy. "I can do lots of good if I'm an angel, right?! I bet you help lots of people out, right Daddy?!" Her eyes glowed bright at just the thought of it. "I wanna be just like Daddy when I grow up!"

At this, Claude smirked. "Good…I aim to make you just like me. Together, we'll be the best dark angels ever! Helping people…get their revenge…Right honey?"

"Yeah!" Samantha giggled then whispered into Claude's ear, "Daddy, James is a dark angel as well! When he gets mad I've seen his eyes turn red! Just like mine and yours do! Can we train him to be a cool dark angel as well?"

"I do not see why not." Claude said, rising to his feet. "But enough talk of this, we have dinner."

Samantha nodded and ran into the hallway. However, her mother's commanding voice from the room she was just in peaked her curiosity. She poked her head around the corner to see them talking to one another.

"You monster! Training our daughter to be like you!?" She shrieked, fury roaring in her voice. "And I thought I banned you from here after James was announced!"

"You cannot ban someone like me, Veronica." Claude retorted calmly back, "I'm sorry, but human rules do not apply for beings like me. Besides, I'm not done with the amount of heirs I demand from you."

Samantha's mother backed away from him, but soon hit the wall. Fear could be seen from her wide eyes. "N-No! I hate you! I refuse to even be in the same room with you! At first I loved you Claude, but now I only wish for God to take you in His hand and dispose of you!"

Claude laughed at the remark and put his hand upon her face. "Very funny. But all jokes aside, I expect at least two more children before Samantha turns fifteen. After fifteen, their inner demon unleashes. I'll take them away from you the eve of their birthday, and you can just forget about them."

"NO!" Samantha's mother yelled so loud that she ran as far as she could from the fighting parents. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE MY CHILDREN!"

"Oh dear Veronica, you don't understand. They were never yours…"

...….

"Is the new baby here yet!?" James asked as he pace wildly in the nursery. The young boy was busy biting his black nails to notice the toys scattered around him, and he nearly tripped every five seconds.

Samantha sat crosses legged on the ground, with little Smith on her lap. "No James. Almost though! I just know it!"

"Sammy!" Smith said, squeezing her hand with his chubby one. "Will I still be the cute one after the new baby!?"

"I'm sure you will be Smithy." Samantha said, kissing the back of the young boy's shaggy head. "After all, who can resist your cute little face!"

"I can." James said, chuckling as he made fun of his younger brother. "After all, he's eaten too many cookies to be cute."

"James!" Samantha snapped at her brother in a motherly way. "DO not say that about your younger brother! He is only five! I'm sure his baby fat will disappear soon. Then he'll be as skinny as you."

Smith said nothing, for he was used to being teased. "Thanks Sammy. I looooooove you!"

"I looooooove you too Smithy!" Samantha replied, laughing. "And you too James!"

"I'm too old for that crap!" James pouted, refusing to look at his older sister and little brother. "I'm almost nine! It's stupid!"

"Language James!" Samantha said, correcting him once again. "Honestly, you'll be the man of the house one day! I expect better from you."

"Fine…"James complained before going back to pacing and chewing his nails.

"Children…"

All three kids turned to see their nursemaid, Maria, with sweat drops dripping down her face. As well as...tears…?

"Maria! What is it? Is the baby here?" Samantha asked, fear creeping into her mind. "Why are you crying?"

"Children…I bring terrible news…" Maria played nervously with her dark braided hair as she talked, something she did in dire situations; like when Smith wandered into the forest when he was four. "Your mother…she died giving birth to Hugh…"

Samantha didn't trust her ears. Her mother…she couldn't be dead…no way. She sprang up, knocking Smith off of her and grabbed onto Maria's dress hem. "N-No! NO! Tell me your lying! You're lying Maria!"

Maria only leaned down and put her hand on Samantha's shoulder, trying desperately to calm down her mistress. "Lady Samantha…I'm so sorry. She is dead…"

Tears stained Samantha's perfect vision, and whimper escaped her lips. "Mum…"

The fourteen year old then tore right passed her maid, running blindly for her mother's room. When she reached it the doors were lock. "Damn it…" She muttered before kicking it repeatedly. On the last kick her eyes glowed a blood red and on her bare foot's impact, shattered the door into splinters of wood.

Gather around her mother's bed where all the maids in the mansion. They gaped in awe as the door was broken and Samantha ran in. She pushed the other maid away and made it to her mother.

Sure enough, she was dead…

"Lady Samantha…" A maid said, reaching out to touch the girl. "Please do not be u-AAAAAAUUUUUGGGHH!"

The maid that tried touching screamed in extreme pain as her arm was twisted around repeatedly. She fell to the ground and laid there to wither in pain. Eventually she silenced herself, and everyone in that room knew she'd died.

"Damn you all…why didn't you save her?!" Samantha asked the remaining maids quietly. But they didn't hear her. They were already running as fast as they could away from the girl shouting bloody murder.

Next to her lifeless mother's body was a nude baby, still covered in blood and screaming. Hugh…the reason her mother was dead…

Samantha took the baby in her arms and stared at it with pure hatred. "You….YOU!"

Sylvia had to look away from the Cinematic Record as Samantha killed her newborn brother. It was awful and bloody. Even as half a demon and half a Reaper, she had her limits on gore and mutilation.

Once it was over, Samantha was absolutely covered in blood and ruining her yellow sundress. But instead of crying or screaming, she laughed and smiled viscously. "I KILLED YOU!" She shirked to the dead body of her brother. "I KILLED YOU AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A slow clap erupted from the dark unlit corner of the room, and Samantha turned to it to see her father. He had a smug smile on his face, and a look of pride. "My My Samantha, my training as paid off with you."

"I-It has?!" Samantha asked him, twitching uncontrollably in happiness. "That's niceeeeeeeee."

"First kill is the most enticing, huh?" Claude said, putting his arm around her. "Your work was amazing, my love. I am so proud of you…"

Samantha smiled at his praise, "Thank you Father. But what nowwwww? I'm a murderer…"

"You'll go to Hell to await further instructions." Claude said, looking off in the direction of which the boys were. "I'll kill everyone here. You take your brothers with you. You'll know what to do…"

"Yes Father…"

…...

"The rest in unimportant really." Undertaker said, drawing himself and Sylvia out of the records.

"Undertaker…that was grueling yet thrilling." She replied to him, clicking her fingernails against one another. "Now, shall we look at the other children and Claude himself?"

"No dearest." Undertaker said, stuffing a bone biscuit in his and her mouth. "I'd much rather overlook the outcome of Alois Trancy and Nichole…I have a feeling a death shall commence soon between them."

* * *

**I am SOOO changing the rating now. You all think I must be an insane child now, huh? Sorry everyone, but I LOVE this chapter! I was obsessed with writing it, and it made being sick less annoying. Even though I almost vomited on the keyboard...heh. Luv ya all! Next chapter has Alois and stuff. And yes, this is almost done. **


	21. Properties of a Demon

The next thing I knew, I was standing before my mansion. Lævateinn is still bloodstained in my hands, but it doesn't matter to me. It seems like blood is my new fetish now that I was a demon.

My usually happy-looking mansion was covered in a thick fog that cloaked it so much it looked almost unnatural. Oh well, I had seen much more _unnatural_ things rather recently. It didn't matter.

The door was locked when I walked up to, so I had to kick it down. Oh well, I'd fix it with Nichole after she'd revived. From what I had heard back at her time was she was rather talented with tools.

Quickly I ran up to my room, sensing the triplets nowhere near here. They must've run at the mere thought of Hannah dead. Whatever, I didn't need them anymore. Who cares?

Nichole was lying there as I had left her, looking dead like she was. Still lovely of course. I found it amazing that I was a demon, yet I still had my feelings towards her. Maybe I'm just a weird blonde-haired demon…

Setting the Lævateinn down on a chair, I stood next to the bed and stared at her. She looked cold…

I clambered onto her lifeless body and just stayed there for a second. My instincts told me to vomit into her mouth, but that sounded a bit…disgusting. I trusted them however, lowered my body down and kissed her. I forced myself to concentrate and up her soul went. I made sure it went into her mouth before sitting up.

Nothing happened for an amount of time I really didn't like. But I kept sitting there and biting my lip as she refused to wake up.

"Come on…" I mumbled to myself, smelling fear coming from myself. "Wake up already…It's been a few minutes."

More silence. More deadly scary silence.

"Erm…"

My eyes widened and I saw her eyes flitter a bit. "N-Nichole…? Are you…?"

Nichole drowsily looked at me, and then rubbed her eyes. "A-Alois…? Why are you here?" Her eyes immediately got wide when she released I was sitting on her knees. "Uh…"

"Hello….I'm so glad you're back." I said, smiling at her and then quickly getting off of her. "I missed you."

"Y-You what?!" She stuttered, blinking really fast as if she was trying to wake up from a dream. "I'm confused…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't." I said, taking my family ring off my finger. "A lot has happened…"

Nichole pushed her brown hair out of her face and squinted at me. "Do you know where my glasses are? I can't see at all without them."

I took her dark purple glasses from my nightstand, but didn't give them to her. Instead I took my ring and put it on her finger.

"Uh…" She said, sounding really confused. "What are you doing…? Why are you putting that on me? And why won't you give me my glasses…" Blush flooded over her face and the smell of love filled my nose. It smelled of roses mixed with powder.

I refused to say anything only smiled. I liked teasing her, mostly because of how she acts when she's confused. "Nothing…"

"Doesn't really seem that way Alois…Can I have my glasses back now please?" She's trying to be polite, I can tell, but it's just humorous to me.

"These?" I asked, waving them in front of her. "In a second. First you have to tell me if you'll stay here with me instead of returning to future where you are."

"W-Wait…how'd you know that…?" She barely manages to say, "I never said anything about…that…"

"Eh," How could I explain this? I mean, it wasn't exactly easy to explain that she'd died and I was sent to the future and now I was a demon… "Let's just say your friends explained everything to me. Now, about your answer…"

Confusion and love continued to come from her, and she looked me in the eyes. "Alois…I'd love to stay here with you, but I cannot. I have a life in my time. I have my friends who'll miss me and family that would be upset if I ever left…I'm sorry, but I can't stay. You, however, can come to my time with me!"

"No, I can't do that either." I said sternly, still clutching onto her glasses. "You _have_ to stay here."

Nichole pulled her long hair back off her shoulders and shook her head. "Look, we can talk this over later. Right now, I would really like to talk to Hannah. She told me something rather…unsettling yesterday and I want to clear things up with her."

"Hannah is no longer here." I said, a threatening tone in my voice. "Only I am. Everyone else is gone. It's only you and I…"

Nichole, at this point, was beginning to smell like fear. She knew what I was capable of, or she thought. "Uh, Alois….Y-Your eyes…their red."

"Yeah, I know." I resound at her, sneering. "As I've said, things have happened…"

Nichole began backing away, and the scent of love had mostly disappeared. "Alois…no…you…"

"I did it for you…" I said, getting on the bed and crawling towards her. "I became what I am now for you. You DIED Nichole…I saved you by going into Hell itself and bashing a few heads…"

Nichole kept backing away, shaking slightly. "I-I died…? No…What…?! Alois, explain this to me…"

"Happily." I jumped on top of her, pinning her down. "Now…where shall I start…?"

"Alois…" Nichole's voice came out as a small squeak and reminded me of a little mouse.

"You died protecting me." I said, smirking. "Your friends told me you loved me, so I had to save you. In order to do that, well, sacrifices had to be made. Including some of my own."

"Oh my God…" She whispers, "You…You sold your own soul for…me?"

"Yes…" I said, licking my lips. "Now, will you stay with me…?"

"Y-Yes!" She quickly says, her eyes wide and tears beginning to shed from them.

"Good…I'm glad you are…" I got off of her and sat up next to her. "Relieved really…"

Nichole sat up too, hesitantly putting her hand on mine. "You won't kill me though, right? I mean, demons are pretty wild…"

She had said KILL. "K-KILL? No…I won't. Just…don't say that near me please. It makes me want to KILL stuff."

"O-Okay…" Nichole quickly nods and reaches over me to get her glasses. I allow her, after all she'd staying now. She looked right at Lævateinn and sighed. "That's the blood of them…?"

I nodded and grabbed the sword. Holding it out to her I said, "Everyone from the Faustus family is dead. Their blood shared this sword, along with Hannah and some monster called the GateKeeper."

"H-Hannah?!" Nichole exclaimed, sounding shocked. "Why her?! And Claude has a family?! My theory was right…"

I raised the sword's tip near my face and licked the edge clean of the blood that covered it. (As I did I'm pretty sure Nichole had a spurt of love smell) "Yeah, he had a couple of kids. Young ones. They were fun to KI-…end. They didn't want to die, but I KILLED them anyway."

"YOU KILLED KIDS!?" Nichole screams, a wild look in her eyes. "W-Why?! They may have been demons, but still! They were children! That's so awful Alois!"

"It's called the game of life Nichole, get used to it." I said, keeping my smirk upon my lips stained with blood.

"In the game I know, you marry little blue stick figurines and have fifteen kids! Not kill people! Much less children that REFUSE TO FIGHT BACK!"

"Listen to my reason Nichole," I practically commanded her, "I needed to wipe them out. In doing so, we'd be safe together. We could live in harmony…just us two."

"Well still! You cannot judge someone based on their parents! That's wrong! I can REALLY judge you by your father, let me tell you…" Nichole began rambling on, but I soon tuned her out.

"Whatever…Look, I'll have to keep you a secret. Along with my new demon powers." I said, setting Lævateinn back down on the chair. "You'll have to lay low and stuff."

"Can I go outside…?" She asked, rising to her feet and looking me in the eyes. "You said I'd have to be a secret after all…And I'm still mad at you killing children!"

"Well get the hell over it." I said commandingly again. "What's done is done. And yes, you can go outside. It's not like you'll be trapped in your own bedroom."

"Okay." Nichole crossed her arms, but not in an annoyed way. I noticed she did that when she got nervous. Weird. "Um…are your eyes always gonna be red now…? I loved your blue ones."

"I don't wish to talk about my eyes." I scowled. Honestly, she _was _kind of annoying. "It's stupid. They're red now and you'll have to live with it."

Nichole nodded silently and sighed. Love smell continued to come from her, but also sadness. "So like…no internet or anything? No more friends…?"

"Your friends are fine probably." I said, beginning to exit the room. "And I'll find some more friends for you. I promise."

Nichole followed me down the hallway silently, and each of us didn't make a sound. Now that I had her back…why did I feel…annoyed? I mean…ugh, I can't explain it.

That's when a gunshot rang out and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I froze as blood escaped from me, and Nichole stared in horror.

"So it is true then…"

That voice….

Sebastian, accompanied by that damn Ciel, emerged from the shadows they were hiding from, with sneers on their faces.

"Ciel…" His name came out as a hiss as I said it. "Hello there…And it is true, human Alois Trancy is dead. I've been…reborn."

Ciel snickered and stared at me and Nichole, darting his single eye back and forth at us. "A demon now…hmm, you only make this easier for us it seems. SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian sped fast me, faster than I could react and grabbed Nichole right up in his arms. Then, as quickly as he stood there, he was gone, along with her and his "Young Master".

"NO!" I screamed, running back to my room using demon speed to get Lævateinn. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

There was no time for stairs. As quick as I could, I jumped right out of the window, feeling shards of glass cut into my body. But the pain didn't matter. In fact, there was no pain.

My only drive was to get her back, for I needed to. After all the sacrifices I had made, I was not losing her.

"Ciel…Ciel you damn bastard, I'm going to KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Next chapter may be our last everyone. I'll make it extra sad just for YOU! Yayyyyy! I'll have an epilogue like last time though. Till next time! **


	22. Duels of Fate and Blood

I raced after them, trying my best to keep the damn butler in my view. Carrying Ciel and Nichole seemed to slow him down by a millisecond. Maybe less even. Twilight peaked over the horizon behind me, making it seem like I was chasing the darkness of night.

Anger pressed in on me, and I felt like ripping a few entrails out of _some_ people. Yeah, that would sound nice currently.

Suddenly, however, a large cloud of dust blew right in front of me, blinding me. I couldn't see a thing ahead of me. Sebastian must've done it so I couldn't follow him. That sly man…

If I stopped I knew he'd be gone forever, and I didn't know where Ciel's mansion is. So sightlessly I ran as quickly as I could in the direction (I think) I was headed. Hopefully this was the right way…If it isn't, Nichole…she might…

No, I wouldn't think of it. She was going to be fine. She and I were going to live together….I know it.

Finally, I ran out of the brown cloud, cloaked in gritty dust. It stuck to my eyes, but I quickly burned them off. Yeah, my eyes can do that now. Demons are amazing.

Of course, my awful luck was apparent as Sebastian and the others have totally disappeared…Great.

"Crap…NICHOLE!" I screamed and ran faster in that direction. They had to be going this way. After all, I was going this way until that dust storm Sebastian made blew me hit. Did it turn me around or something? I was now facing the depleting sun and this road looks familiar to me…

I stopped and surveyed my surroundings desperately. Claude had kept me well protected while I he was alive, and didn't let me go out too far from my manor. Now I seriously want to find his corpse again and slap it until more blood came out.

I looked around again and felt sweat on my forehead dripping down. I could keep going this way and get even more lost or turn back to see if there was any other way those three could've gone.

Wait…what was…that smell? Three smells actually.

One smelled like tea and honey, one nail-polish and death, and the other like horse and sweat. Wait, it was them!

Bounding towards the smell of the tree, I knew it must've been the right way.

"Nichole…" I muttered, "I'm coming for you. Don't worry…"

…...

It took me an unfortunately long amount of time before I finally found Ciel's mansion. It loomed in the black of night and looked rather deadly. The perfect home for an evil dog like him.

As I ran to the entrance, I heard sounds of gunshot and felt my coat's end being torn right through.

"Damn it!" I said to myself, searching for the nameless attackers. Must've been Ciel's special guards or Sebastian…Whoever it is, they'll die. "Show yourselves!"

More gunfire returned my question, and I had to duck as small bullets flew right over my head, taking a few strands of my blonde hair away with them. At least it wasn't my head, huh? I knew demons couldn't die from bullets, but I guess the thought of getting hurt was still a thought for me.

More bullets shower over me, and I had to leap high up in the air (I wanted to yell 'DEMON JUMP' as I did, but decided it would look dumb) and raised Lævateinn up above my waist. As fun and appealing KILLING these annoying attackers, it would only waste my time.

More and more gunshots sound and rip my precious purple coat more and more. Ugh, Nichole has to mend that later…In all honestly, this felt like that fight I had with the boys next store back at Nichole's place. I was equally as powerless as I was here to hurt these idiots as I was back there. It all felt so long ago…

"TAKE THIS! I WON'T LET ANYONE IN THERE!"

Shattering my thoughts, I spun my head in the way of the girly voice just to see a giant piece of roof flying right at me. I quickly crouched down and jumped up right over the fragment as it spiraled farther and farther away.

Was that it? It better be…I'm sick of- REALLY?! More pieces of roof and bullets hit me square on, and I fell back onto the mansion's balcony. Blood poured out of some of my wounds, but I felt no real pain at all. Must be a demon thing.

"There he is! On Young Master's balcony!" The voice yelled and I heard others yell back.

Ciel's balcony, huh? Then that meant… I ran towards the giant glass doors and slam right into them. My force sent the door breaking into millions of little glass pieces that flew everywhere, including into me. But the thick pieces only dug a foot deep or so into my chest, so I was fine. I felt one poke my heart, but I was still alive.

I rushed deeper into the mansion, running out of Ciel's room. Now, where would they put Nichole…The cellar maybe? Perhaps I could smell her out.

I took a deep breath and smelled extreme fear from deep within the mansion, and rushed to there. She'd obviously that.

Spiriting through the dark, unlit mansion, I soon released the intensity of my wounds. Shards of sharp glass had found their place all over my body, and left giant cuts that left my green vest soaked with maroon blood. My arm had an enormous cut running all down my arm and dripping blood all over Lævateinn, painting its greenish-teal blade. There was also a cut right under my left eye making it look like I was crying blood.

"Ugh…" I muttered before biting my lip hard. This was shaping up to not be as easy as I hoped. As weird and awful as it sounds, I wanted Claude to come and KILL my enemies for me. Do it for yourself wasn't fun…

"AAAAAUUUUUUGGHHHHH!"

"Nichole!" I screamed back, instantly recognizing her voice. "I'm coming!"

I bounded towards the cellar door, guided by her screams and smell. Kicking the closed wooden door down, I ran down the concrete stairs as fast as my legs would carry me.

I jumped down the last flight of stairs and met Ciel. He was standing there in an all black outfit that made him look even more like a woman.

"Ah, Tracny. Hello." He stated calmly. Behind him I heard Nichole strife a scream.

"Look, I don't give a shit right now Ciel! Give me back Nichole! Now!" The last part came out dark and sounded how a demon should sound.

"I'm afraid you cannot have her currently. She is going through my torture chamber right now." Ciel said these words with a smug grin, which only fired me up more. "I'm afraid you can't see her. Sebastian is…working with her currently."

"I will KILL you Ciel." I I hiss, my eyes glowing and the blood dripping from my body collecting into a puddle at my feet. "A duel! We have a duel right here, right now. You don't cheat and I won't use my powers, alright?!"

Nichole screamed once more, and made me twitch. I'd be there soon Nichole, I promise… Ciel only laughed evilly and took a sword mounted on his wall. "Of course, Trancy…I look forward to your death. Sebastian gave me this sword. Apparently it can murder demons… "

"That threat doesn't affect me. I am not losing." I licked off the blood from my sword in a few strokes of my tongue. "I swear, I'll KILL you and take my Nichole back!"

Ciel raised his sword and lunged at me, and I did the same. This was the final battle. Winner lives, loser dies.

* * *

**Yeah, I lied. Next chapter will be last and then the epilogue. Sorry it took so long to update. :( Anyway, hope ypu liked the chapter, even though nothing really happened other than FIGHTING! Sooooo see you guys later with the final saddest chapter EVER. Bai. **


End file.
